Adictos
by Tittacon
Summary: Sakura conoce a Sasuke y Naruto en Alcohólicos Anónimos. A la llegada de Itachi, experimentará el valor de la vida. La corrupción, el tráfico de drogas y asesinatos que jamás imaginó estar involucrada. Tampoco imaginó lo difícil que sería para ella —y también para Sasuke y Naruto— dejar el alcohol, aquel líquido devastador para su sobriedad, y tan liberador en su ebriedad. UA.
1. Prólogo

_¡Hola! Es la primera vez que subo un Fanfiction a esta página, por lo que puede haber algunos problemillas._

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.  
_

* * *

**_Prólogo_**

Estaban escuchando atentamente la historia de su mentor. En un salón amplio, bastante iluminado y las paredes chocantes de blancura, estaban un grupo de personas sentadas en aquellas sillas de plástico bastante incómodas formando un círculo.

Todos estaban por una buena razón, bastante complicada, pero al menos intentaban resolver ese "problema" que cada uno tenían en común.

Una mirada femenina, de ojos verdes y deseosos, se dirigían a un apuesto hombre sentado al otro lado del círculo. Aquella mujer de tez blanca, de ya mencionados ojos verdes, poseía un exótico cabello de color rosa.

—"Se ve bastante apetitoso" **—**pensó aquella mujer**—**. "Me gustaría conocerlo".

Una diminuta sonrisa se formó en ella. Si bien ese hombre era demasiado atractivo pero tenía un problema al igual con ella. Estar en ese lugar lo delataba, no sólo a él sino a todos. Se formularon dudas sin prestar atención a lo que el mentor estaba diciendo. ¿Por qué aquel hombre cayó en tentación?

Siguió recorriéndole con la mirada, fijándose en sus inexpresivos ojos negros. Podía ver el vacío en ellos, tentándola a tirarse en ellos y sumirse en una profunda oscuridad. Su cabello tenía el mismo color negro pero a diferencia de sus ojos, estos brillaban de vida. Su piel se veía tan suave, tan blanca y tan cuidada. Su rostro parecía hecho por los dioses, a pesar de aquella seriedad que daba miedo hasta el mismísimo Diablo, se veía sumamente atractivo. De cuerpo no se quedaba atrás, musculoso, alto y si no estuviese sentado juraría que tendría unos perfectos glúteos.

Se vio bastante sorprendida por los pensamientos morbosos que su mente comenzó a formular, y más por cierto ardor entre sus piernas.

Apartó su mirada apresuradamente hacía un punto fijo en el salón, pudo notar que sus mejillas se tornaban de un leve color rojo. Avergonzada, se dispuso a escuchar a su mentor a quien prácticamente ella ignoro su discurso, historia, cuento o lo que sea que estaba diciendo mientras ella se entretenía en comerle con la mirada a aquel hombre.

Era su primer día en aquel lugar, una vieja amiga suya la había recomendado ir allí. Claro está, ella tardó mucho tiempo en tomar en cuenta su recomendación. Al final, decidió buscar ayuda y allí se encontraba.

Todos los meses personas se inscribían, se formaban nuevos grupos y vidas enteras salían mejoradas. Sabía que su mentor se llamaba Iruka Umino pero nada más. Tan solo eso sabía desde que llegó allí presentándose de forma amistosa encontrándole justo a él en la recepción del lugar.

—Bien, el equipo siete estará conformado por Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura y Uchiha Sasuke **—**informó el mentor y añadió**—**: Hatake Kakashi será su mentor desde ahora.

La mujer de cabellos rosas abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Ella era Sakura Haruno y la acaban de nombrar en un equipo. ¿Para qué un equipo? Se preguntó y maldijo mentalmente por su distracción y es que ahora no entendía absolutamente nada lo que pasaba.

— ¿Eres Haruno Sakura? —le preguntó un rubio portador de una alegre sonrisa y ojos azules.

—Sí, lo soy —respondió ella—. ¿Tú quién eres?

— ¡Soy Uzumaki Naruto, próximo Hokage de Konoha! —exclamó alegremente el rubio, con una pose de ganador.

A Sakura le pareció bastante cómico esa escena. Ya conocía a un miembro del equipo, pero ¿Quién era el Uchiha y su nuevo mentor? Cuando iba a preguntar a Naruto por los restantes, se dio cuenta de que este estaba gritándole a ese apuesto hombre a quien ratos anteriores le produjo una sensación de deseo.

— ¿Qué haces todavía sentado allí, teme? —preguntó Naruto— ¡Mueve el culo y preséntate junto con Sakura-chan!

Aquel hombre solo se atinó a producir un sonido casi irreconocible. A Sakura solo le produjo un desespero mezclado con nerviosismo por conocerlo. ¿Ese hombre tan apuesto iba a ser su compañero? Si que era su día de suerte.

El rubio bufó molesto por la actitud de su amigo así que decidió que sería él quien los presentara.

—Sakura-chan, él es Uchiha sasuke.

Sakura sonrió con amabilidad siendo que en su mente se producían los pensamientos mas lujuriosos que puede caber en una mujer como ella.

—Mucho gusto —respondió ella, pasándole la mano a Sasuke.

Éste ni siquiera se inmutó en responder el gesto y a no ser por la mirada de su amigo no la habría ni mirado.

— ¡Compórtate y no seas tan grosero, Sasuke! —le reclamó el rubio al otro—. Disculpa sus malos modales Sakura-chan. Hoy simplemente no es su día.

Sasuke solo le fulminó con la mirada a Naruto quien ni le importo aquella acción y le dedicó una de sus sonrisas mas amistosas a ella, quien amablemente le correspondió.

La actitud del Uchicha despertó una curiosidad enorme sobre ella. Una persona normal no sería tan fría y grosera como él habría sido con ella, pero, se había dado cuenta de algo. Sasuke y Naruto eran muy buenos amigos como para que se trataran de esa forma.

—"Debió haber pasado por algo muy feo" —pensó ella.

Después de todo si se encontraba en aquella situación habrá hecho algunas cosas muy malas para luego arrepentirse y cerrarse de esa forma consiguiendo esa actitud. Sólo conocía una cosa de ellos, que ella también conocía muy bien. Alcohol. Eran adictos a la bebida, al alcohol. No por nada estaban allí, en Alcohólicos Anónimos.

* * *

_Como pudieron notar seguramente, he dejado los lugares así como en la historia original y también dejé el tema de **Hokages**. Solo cambié lo "**ninja**" por la normalidad de nuestro querido mundo y sean personas comunes y corrientes con trabajos al igual con nostros._

_Por cierto, lo tengo también publicado en otra página. Si encuentran problemas no duden en avisar ;)_

_Agradecería si me dejaran críticas constructivas. Siempre es bueno mejorar._

_Un saludito._


	2. Chapter 1 Reconocimiento

_Disclaimer__: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

**Reconocimiento**_  
_

Se encontraba profundamente dormida hasta que unas gotas de agua turbia la despertaran. No sabía con exactitud como llego a ese estado miserable, pero bien podría culparle al amo de su adicción, el alcohol.

Se levantó confundida de aquel suelo y paseó rápidamente la mirada por toda la habitación reconociendo los objetos y muebles que la rodeaban. Solo había un sofá-cama verde que desprendía un repugnante olor, una mesita de café de madera desgastada, vieja y descuidada, una ventana tapada por una cortina que en su antigüedad habría sido de un rosa pálido, ahora nada mas era un pedazo de tela con manchas de todo tipo de líquido y suciedad. Tan solo eso se encontraba allí acompañado de unas cuantas botellas de sake repartidas a su lado.

Por primera vez en años se dio cuenta de que vivía en una pocilga, infestado de mierda, pero tanta, que ni ratones querrían visitar ese lugar. Miro al techo y sintió otras dos pequeñas gotas caer en su rostro. Podía admirar la humedad y el moho que habitaba allí junto a ella, acompañándola todos los días para ser de su vida putrefacta cada vez mas.

Entró a la siguiente habitación, el cuarto de baño. No sabía cual situación era peor, si la mierda en su baño o aquella sala mohosa. De pronto empezó a recordar cierta conversación que tuvo en su lugar de trabajo.

"_Se encontraba caminando por los pasillos yendo a la salida del hospital hasta que escuchó como una voz femenina pronunciaba su nombre. Dio media vuelta para encontrarse con su compañera de trabajo, Ino Yamanaka._

— _¡Sakura!_

— _¿Si? —preguntó un tanto extrañada— ¿Qué ocurre, Ino?_

_Ino Yamanaka era una mujer poseedora de una belleza extraordinaria, rubia tirando a ceniza y grandes ojos azules. Bien proporcionada, de piel clara. Se tomó su tiempo para responder a su amiga, pues corrió hasta ella quedándose exhausta. _

—_Quisiera hablar contigo Sakura —tomó una pausa y siguió—, de verdad me preocupas y quisiera ayudarte. Ya no eres la misma de antes. _

_Antes de que su amiga siga hablando, Sakura dio otra media vuelta para dirigirse a la salida. La sacaba de quicio que le dijeran que tenía un problema. ¡No era así! Ella estaba consciente de sus actos y si quería beber, pues lo hacía. Era su problema y de nadie más, no tenían porqué entrometerse en sus asuntos._

— _¡Escúchame Sakura! Soy tu amiga, quiero lo mejor para ti, por favor escúchame. _

_Seguía escuchando la súplica patética que su amiga le daba. Nada mas por simple curiosidad de saber qué clase de sermón le daría esta vez, detuvo sus pasos dándole a entender que estaba dispuesta a oír lo que tenía que decir. _

—_Será la última vez que te diga algo como esto porque sinceramente ya me he cansado de que me ignores, Sakura. Si ignoras este pedido entonces no habrá más remedio, dejaré de preocuparme por ti, harás lo que se te venga en gana pero nunca más volveré a hablarte._

—_Te escucho._

_A su respuesta, la rubia Yamanaka abrió grandes los ojos que comenzaron a aguarse. Finas lágrimas salieron de éstas después. Tomó un largo respiro y exhalo, procediendo a continuar dificultosamente. _

— _¿Sabías que Tsunade-sama está mucho mejor desde que empezó a asistir a reuniones de Alcohólicos Anónimos? Creo que deberías ir también tú, Sakura —recomendó Ino—. Estando sobria hace maravillas, las relaciones con los otros directores de hospitales ha mejorado mucho desde entonces. También Konoha está mejor. _

_Ino no podría notar las lágrimas que salían de su amiga pues esta le daba la espalda, pero si pudo escuchar los sollozos de ella. Tras una larga pausa, continuó. _

— _Imagina lo que podrías hacer tú, cambiarías tu vida totalmente Saku. Lo digo para bien, ¡Muy bien! Ese apartamento asqueroso que tienes, podrías cambiarlo por uno mejor, es más, yo te ayudaré con los gastos y te comprare los muebles y electrodomésticos necesarios. Puedo pedir ayuda a la vieja Tsunade, estoy segura de que no se negará. Tan solo imagina como sería tu vida si no estuvieses alcoholizada todas las noches, hiriendo a tus seres queridos con tus palabras. Sakura, tú me has herido pero confío en ti, te conozco realmente como eres y sé que esa persona que me ha dicho hasta las palabras más ordinarias y vulgares no eres tú._

_Esta vez la rubia camino lentamente hacia Sakura y con timidez poso su mano sobre su hombre derecho. Sakura volteó hacia ella, rogándole con la mirada por un abrazo. Ino entendió perfectamente y se poso frente a ella. Con lentitud fue abrazándola por completo, con una mano le acarició el cabello, enredándose sus dedos con los cabellos rosas de su amiga. Los sollozos de Sakura se hicieron más notables con los minutos que pasaban. _

—_Gracias, Ino —agradeció Sakura, posando sus ojos verdes sobre los de su amiga—. No sé qué haría sin ti, cerda. _

— _¡Oye! No me digas cerda —reclamó la rubia—. Aquí la cerda eres tú, que vives en esa ratonera. ¡Asquerosa serás!_

_Luego de estar bastante tiempos abrazadas, la rubia soltó el agarre rebuscando en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, una tarjeta pequeña con iniciales "A. A."_

—_Aquí está la dirección, la necesitarás._

_Sakura aceptó la tarjeta leyendo rápidamente lo que contenía y lo guardó en su bolso. Antes de mirar a Ino, ella se encontraba yéndose de vuelta por donde vino. Se encogió de hombros por la actitud de su amiga rubia y se dispuso a salir de allí pero nuevamente fue interrumpida._

—_Casi me olvidaba, Tsunade me dijo de que si aceptabas que te tomaras tres días de descanso —informó la rubia—. ¡Aprovéchalos, Sakura!_

_Finalmente pudo salir de aquel hospital, al menos tenía tres días sin molestias para descansar y recapacitar en lo que su queridísima amiga le había propuesto. _

¿Lo había hecho? ¿Había aceptado lo que su amiga con todo el amor y cariño le propuso? Pues claro que no, esa misma noche bebió como condenada y llamó por teléfono a su amiga prácticamente para escupirle de que no quería de su ayuda, que se la metiera por donde no le da el sol. Así y el resto de los días que tenía de descanso hasta nunca volver a pisar el hospital donde trabajaba. Dos días después de faltar a su habitual horario de trabajo le llegó una nota de despido a lo que ni siquiera le importo, para lo único que le sirvió fue para darse más razón al beber. Nunca volvió a hablar con su amiga y ni siquiera con Tsunade.

Dos meses después su departamento se había reducido a lo que era ahora, había vendido casi todas sus pertenencias por faltarle el dinero para su preciado alcohol. Por suerte consiguió rápidamente un trabajo en una tienda de baratijas como cajera pero la tienda cerró cinco meses después de que ella entró. Tardó mucho, exactamente tres meses y medio en obtener otro empleo pero gracias a su compañero de borracheras logró un puesto de camarera en un restaurant de alta clase. Este último le duró poco ya que se le descubrió tomando una botella de whisky de gran valor que un cliente había pedido.

Ese día fue ayer. ¡Ahora recordaba porqué la resaca! Ayer bebió tanto por su despido, pero no recordaba si fue sola o no. Volvió a la sala buscando en los alrededores su teléfono celular y lo encontró debajo del sofá. Comenzó a temblar. Tenía cinco mensajes recibidos de su "amigo" que le recomendó el trabajo en aquél lugar.

El primero decía: "No sé qué coños te pasa Sakura, deja de llamarme. Mi esposa ya me está regañando por tus llamadas a estas horas."

¿Lo llamó? ¿Para qué? Paso al siguiente mensaje que la hizo temblar, pues decía: "¡Borracha de mierda! Deja de molestar, ve a llorar a otros tu desgracia. Me vuelves a llamar y juro que voy a ir a matarte, ¡molesta!

Dudó en ver los siguientes tres mensajes pero prefirió eliminarlos. Al menos seguía viva, pero con una resaca increíble. Ese era su sacrificio por su preciado alcohol, todo el placer que le daba al beberlo, debía de darle algo a cambio, dolor. Era como venderle el alma al Diablo para conseguir lo que quieres y sin embargo termina todo en dolor, pobreza y hasta muerte.

—"No puedo seguir de esta forma" —pensó ella.

Buscó su bolso y lo encontró tirado al lado de la puerta de entrada. Fue corriendo hacia él y rebusco todo el dinero que tenía. Por suerte pudo cobrar casi todo su salario normal, pues la habían despedido una semana antes de su cobro habitual. Suspiró aliviada al saber que por lo menos podría rentar un motel por un día. Tenía pensado en bañarse, porque ni muerta entraría en su propio baño, saldría más sucia que limpia.

Se miró a sí misma y vio que tenía la misma ropa de ayer. Buscó en un pequeño armario ropa limpia para ponerse después y unos zapatos extra. Lo guardo todo en un bolso más grande

Como el motel más cerca de allí se encontraba solo a tres cuadras decidió ir caminando. El dinero no le alcanzaba, ya no tenía más nada que vender y no podía permitirse el lujo de tomar un taxi cuando podía ir sin despilfarrar su dinero.

Alquiló una habitación, normal con todo lo necesario; baños, cama, sofá y televisión. Se aseó rápidamente, saliendo del pequeño baño con solo su toalla. Se sentía relajada después de mucho tiempo, no solo por la paz en su cuerpo de recibir aquella agua tibia.

Se tumbó en la cama, pensando en todo lo que ocurrió en su vida desde que tomó al alcohol como su mejor amigo. Observó su bolso que estaba a un lado de ella, en el bolsillo de un costado ella había guardado la tarjeta de aquella organización que pretendía ayudarla.

Comenzó a reflexionar en los que todos sus conocidos, le habían dejado en claro de que era una alcohólica. ¡No! Ella no tenía ningún problema. ¿Para qué exactamente deberían ayudarla? ¿Alcohol? ¡Pero por favor! Eso nada más era una pequeña salida a sus problemas, quizá se excedía un poco, solo un poquitito algunas noches. ¿Pero eso le pasa a cualquiera, no?

Pero todos salían en lo mismo. ¿Por qué? ¿Será verdad lo que dicen? Todos la habían abandonado por la misma razón. ¿De verdad era… eso? Sin siquiera en sus pensamientos puede pronunciar esa palabra que la marca desde ya hacía varios años.

—Alcohólica —pronunció vagamente y añadió—: Soy una alcohólica.

De pronto varias lágrimas comenzaron a bajarse, sacudió la cabeza y apretó los puños tanto como le daba su fuerza.

Pasaron dos horas desde que se quedó acostada, nada más para lamentarse. Finalmente decidió que era necesario ponerle fin a esta etapa de su vida.

* * *

_¡Buenas!_

_Ahm, como verán este capítulo trató de como Sakura tomó la desición de asistir a A. A. _

_Me pareció bastante importante, espero que no les haya aburrido._

_Espero sus comentarios al respecto._

_Mis saludillos._


	3. Chapter 2 Conociendo

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

**Advertencias**: _Universo Alterno, ligero Lenguaje obsceno._

* * *

_**Adictos**  
_

_Cap. 2 - Conociendo  
_

–Quisiera asistir a una reunión abierta, por favor –pidió amablemente una señora de cabellos rubios y ojos miel de mediana edad a la joven recepcionista quién al verla dio un brinco moviendo sus sedosos cabellos castaños y luego la sonrió.

– ¡Claro!, ¿Es su primera vez? –cuestionó la recepcionista. La señora sólo asintió con la cabeza.

– ¡Bienvenida! Tiene suerte, en cinco minutos se celebrará una reunión de bienvenida a los nuevos integrantes –anunció la joven–. Siga el pasillo, la segunda puerta a la derecha. Póngase cómoda.

– ¿Tengo que registrarme? –preguntó extrañada la señora al no rellenar ningún formulario ni y nada parecido.

–No –respondió la castaña y agregó–, Alcohólicos Anónimos no lleva registros de sus miembros, pero si la cantidad que asiste regularmente a las reuniones, sólo eso, señora.

–Gracias.

Dio un gesto de despedida a la simpática recepcionista. Comenzó a caminar a paso lento. Al encontrarse con la gran puerta de madera de dos plazas, no pudo evitar dar un largo suspiro. No estaba completamente segura de hacerlo o no, pero su vida se le estaba saliendo de las manos. Konoha confiaba en ella y no podía permitirse andarse en borracheras, ¿Qué impresión sacarían las otras ciudades de ella? Se supone que debería comportarse como toda persona seria, madura, intelectual, pero ella al ver los jodidos papeles amontonados en su escritorio, sacaba un sake de donde sea.

Claro que tenía su fiel ayudante; Shizune. ¡Oh, pobrecilla! Soportarla todos estos largos años, en su sobriedad y en su alcoholismo. Tenía bastante pena por aquella chiquilla. A pesar de todo a decidido ayudarla, darle las fuerzas que ella necesitaba pero aún así se negó a aceptarlas hasta hace unos momentos.

Pero al fin y al cabo, aquí se encontraba. Gracias a su queridísima secretaria, Shizune. Después de todo, no podría ser tan malo. ¿Cómo lo había logrado? Fácil, a ella le encantaban las apuestas y Shizune no dudó de usarlas en su contra. Apostó a que ella no duraría ni una hora en una reunión de ayuda, específicamente en el lugar donde se encontraba. Ella simplemente no podía negarse, su otra adicción eran las apuestas, lastimosamente casi siempre las perdía pero esta vez un miedo se incorporó en ella.

¿Y si realmente duraba más y le gustaba asistir?

–"¡Vamos Tsunade, tú puedes!" –pensó al tomar el picaporte y girarla.

Había bastante gente y por ende, un gran bullicio. Se armó de valor y se sentó en unos de los pocos lugares sobradores de enfrente.

Una hora después ella seguía sentada, emocionada, charlando con todo tipo de gente desconocida. Sí, Shizune había perdido y Tsunade ganó por primera vez en años.

Claro fue que ella ni siquiera se había inmutado en recordar aquello. Se dejó llevar y permitirse ser ayudada. Fueron meses a los que seguía asistiendo, cada semana iba a aquel lugar. Podría decirse que el alcohol estaba casi ausente en su vida.

Tomaba de vez en cuando pero ni siquiera la afectaba, sabía perfectamente dónde debía detenerse.

Su relación con los otros kages iba espectacular, no perfecta, pero mucho mejor desde que retomó su trabajo. También en el hospital, le iba muy bien con los internos y médicos, directores de otros hospitales. ¡Todo le estaba saliendo realmente bien!

Pero no pudo evitar recordar con un ligero tono de tristeza a su pupila, manipulada por aquél hombre nefasto, que la había corrompido totalmente por sexo y alcohol.

Sakura Haruno, la brillante cereza andante y Sai, el pintor apático y aprovechador de su alumna. Desde que empezó a andar con ese hombre, ella sabía que algo andaba mal. Sakura llegaba al hospital con una intolerable resaca y sin recordar absolutamente nada la noche anterior.

Sabía aquello porque Ino, su mejor amiga le había comentado dichos sucesos después de que Sakura le preguntara que había hecho ayer. Ella no sabía absolutamente nada, y empezó a investigar.

La situación estaba descontrolada. Recordó como derribó su escritorio junto con todos los papeles que Shizune había tomado horas en ordenar, al enterarse lo que Sai le estaba haciendo a su niña.

Sakura estaba entusiasta por su primer novio, tan joven y tan enamorada. Lastimosamente el muy desgraciado no compartía exactamente los mismos sentimientos. No correspondía de la misma manera a su pupila, él sólo estaba entusiasta por el sexo desenfrenado de los sábados por la noche.

¿Qué hacía? Sakura jamás había tomado una gota de alcohol hasta que su novio le había ofrecido e insistido para que probara. Sabía que ella hizo una mueca de disgusto pero él solo le insistió más y más. Por su inexperiencia, Sakura se emborrachaba rápidamente y mientras eso, su novio la dejaba con unos cuantos empleados de su taller de pintura, quién sabe qué hacían con ella en su delicado estado, y salía en busca de cualquier otra mujer con quien podría pasársela bien. Después de tanto tiempo, ella no pudo dejar de vivir sin su preciado alcohol, no importa que fuese, si sea sake, whisky, *shochu o tal vez *absenta.

No fue hasta el día en que él se alejo completamente de ella que empeoró todo. Tomaba días de seguido, mandaba al carajo a todo personal del hospital y raramente estaba sobria y calmada.

Cuánto se alegró el día en que Ino fue llegando a su oficina diciendo de que Sakura había, aparentemente, aceptado ir a reuniones de A. A.

Cuánto se decepcionó cuando Ino llego con los ojos rojos e hinchados diciendo que Sakura volvió a tomar, la llamó y rechazó vilmente la ayuda.

No tuvo más remedio, pasó toda la noche reflexionando sobre su situación y había decidido lo que mas no quería. Dejarla sin trabajo y sin nada más. Estaba esperanzada en que Sakura volviera a la mañana siguiente a gritarle y escupirle en la cara de porqué había hecho eso. Pero nada pasó. Nunca volvió a llamar y no piso ni un día más el hospital.

Le dolió bastante y no pudo evitar sacar una botella de sake de su pequeño armario, y vaciárselo en menos de media hora. No pudo creer que una persona cambiara tanto, simplemente no pudo.

–Disculpe, quisiera asistir a una reunión abierta –pidió con nerviosismo la joven de cabellos rosas a la recepcionista, la misma de siempre.

– ¿Es su primera vez? –preguntó la recepcionista, con su característica amabilidad y simpatía.

– Sí –acompañó la afirmación con un movimiento de cabeza, asintiendo.

–Oh, pues… –rápidamente la recepcionista checó su computadora – pasado mañana habrá la reunión de bienvenida, si gustas asistir.

–Claro, ¿a qué hora? – preguntó Sakura, un tanto decepcionada.

Antes de que la recepcionista contestara, un hombre de piel morena y una extraña cicatriz en el rostro se le adelantó.

–Será a las siete de la tarde –respondió el hombre, con una ligera sonrisa–. Mi nombre es Iruka Umino, soy el encargado de las reuniones de bienvenida, mucho gusto.

–Igualmente, soy Sakura Haruno –dijo esta, pasando la mano y siendo correspondida por el hombre.

– ¿Sakura, eh? Bonito nombre. Pues seguro ya sabes cómo trabajamos aquí –comentó el moreno a lo que Sakura asintió levemente–. Me gustaría anotar tu nombre, es que tenemos una nueva forma de organización para los nuevos pero no te preocupes, no serás registrada, por algo somos anónimos. ¿No?

–Claro, ¿de qué trata? –Preguntó un tanto curiosa y se dio cuenta–Discúlpeme.

El hombre se echo a reír por el rostro de la rosada, que estaba roja de la vergüenza.

–No te preocupes Sakura, es sólo para formar pequeños grupos y mejor organización. Últimamente ha entrado muchas personas y creo que será difícil llegar con una sola voz entre todos los miles. El día en que vengas, lo entenderás mejor. En la reunión explicaré detalladamente de qué se trata –tras decir eso, Iruka se despidió.

Sakura se había quedado allí por unos momentos, reflexionando. Dio la vuelta y se despidió cortésmente de la joven recepcionista, saliendo pausadamente a las calles. Faltaba días todavía y simplemente no sabría qué hacer en ese lapso de tiempo.

Iba caminando apurada, el bus le había pasado y ningún taxi se asomaba por las calles. ¡Jodida era su suerte! ¿Acaso el mundo no debía de recibirle con los brazos abiertos por tratar de mejorar su vida? Pareciera que no, el mundo no cooperaría en absolutamente nada con ella.

Saludó rápidamente a la recepcionista que días atrás le había conocido. Ésta le indicó donde debía ir para la reunión. Abrió aquella gigantesca puerta de madera y se sorprendió de sobre manera a lo que su vista alcanzaba a ver.

–"¡Wow!" –exclamó en su mente. Aquel salón de grandes dimensiones se quedó corto con la cantidad de gente que ahora habitaba allí. Entre el barullo, los pisotones, los codazos y demás golpes sin intenciones, logró divisar una silla de plástico vacía.

Se sentó rápidamente, reclamando ahora su lugar en él. Minutos después pudo divisar a un hombre conocido, Iruka. Este estaba en una especie de escenario con un micrófono tratando de silenciar a los presentes.

Iruka dio las instrucciones de que en un grupo de aproximadamente veinte personas formen un círculo y Sakura observó como rápidamente se formaba uno a su lado y decidió unirse. Iruka apareció en el medio con una lista aparentemente de nombres según la vista de la rosada.

–Bien, damas y caballeros, sean bienvenidos a este lugar –dijo Iruka acompañado de unos aplausios de personas en el círculo–. Como sabrán este lugar busca ayudar a superar el alcoholismo sin esperar nada a cambio. Aquí no metemos la religión como muchos cometen el error de juzgarnos y decir tales cosas, tampoco revisamos a nuestros miembros si han ingerido alcohol o no, nuestro único propósito, como ya lo dije, es la ayuda. Tampoco damos medicinas ni consultas psiquiátricas. Eso ya depende de cada uno, ¿Entendido? –ante la pregunta todos los miembros asintieron y continuó:

–Si bien, no solemos registrar los nombres de nuestros miembros. Se preguntarán entonces, ¿Por qué tuvieron que anotarlo? Pues ustedes, idiotas, son muchos –ante el comentario se escucharon risas de parte de los miembros oyentes– y nos hemos tomado la molestia de formar equipos. Cada uno tendrá un mentor que los ayudará en lo que necesiten. Harán reuniones fuera de este lugar si quisiesen, y luego compartirán su progreso en las reuniones de los jueves. ¿Qué les parece? ¿Alguien en contra?

Ante la pregunta, nadie respondió. Solo se quedaban mirando atentos tratando de descubrir si alguien se había opuesto. Para lástima y diversión de algunos, todos estaban de acuerdo. Una sonrisa satisfactoria se formó en los labios de Iruka Umino. Fue mejor de lo pensado, quizá así podría mejorar el triple de vidas de los que ya estaban acostumbrados a atender y responder a su agonía.

–Bien, empezaré a llamar los nombres.

Una joven muchacha de cabellos rosas estuvo completamente ajena a lo que había dispuesto el hombre. Se encontraba embelesada por el semblante apuesto de un hombre. Se pudo notar totalmente confusa al escuchar su nombre nombrado por Iruka.

— ¡Compórtate y no seas tan grosero, Sasuke! —le reclamó el rubio al otro—. Disculpa sus malos modales Sakura-chan. Hoy simplemente no es su día.

—"Debió haber pasado por algo muy feo" —pensó ella.

La actitud de su compañero, Sasuke Uchiha, no fue de lo más amable con ella. Demostró tal desubicación ganándose una mirada fulminante del moreno de cabellos rubios, Naruto Uzumaki.

Nadie se percató que un hombre de elevada altura, cabellos grises y puesta una máscara a la mitad del rostro estaba entre ellos. Carraspeó fuertemente pero aún así nadie lo notó. Decidió por optar su típica manera de llamar la atención; puso sus grandes y varoniles manos sobre las cabezas de los dos hombres y los trajo al igual causando un gran golpe a ambos.

—Buenos días, soy Kakashi Hatake, su mentor —saludó el hombre con las miradas interrogativas de sus tres nuevos "alumnos".

— ¿Acaso está loco? —preguntó exaltado el rubio sobándose la cabeza donde un enorme chichón se había formado. Recibió una sonrisa nerviosa del Hatake como respuesta.

Sakura se quedó observando a los tres hombres que tenía en frente. Por un lado estaba extrañamente invadida por un sentimiento de felicidad, y por otro, de miedo.

—Entonces —prosiguió a hablar el Uchiha con su cortante tono quien solo miraba con rencor al Hatake—, ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

—Tú debes ser Sasuke Uchiha, si no me equivoco y tú —señalando al rubio—, Naruto Uzumaki —ambos asintieron como respuesta.

— ¡Mucho gusto Hatake-san! Soy Sakura Haruno —se presentó la joven.

—Igualmente, Sakura. Solo dime Kakashi. A tu pregunta Sasuke, pueden ir a sus casas y tomarse el resto de la tarde. Nos reuniremos de mañana aquí a las nueve. ¿Está bien?

—Sí —afirmaron los tres individuos al unísono.

Después de un momento se despidieron y decidieron salir. Por suerte la multitud se había reducido así que caminaron tranquilos.

— ¿Dónde vives, Sakura-chan? Podríamos llevarte si quieres, ya está bastante oscuro —ofreció Naruto. Sasuke lo miró con indiferencia, pues sabía bien que Naruto no tenía coche y él mismo lo habría traído en el suyo. Bufó con aires molestos y abrió la puerta trasera de su coche.

—Sube —dijo Sasuke, o mejor dicho, ordenó a la joven—, molestia.

Sakura lo miró un momento extrañada por su petición, a él y a la puerta luego a él devuelta. ¿La había llamado molestia? Se preguntó internamente con cierto enojo. Se encogió de hombros y subió despaciosa al coche seguida de Naruto, quien se sentó al frente.

— ¡Que hambre tengo! ¿Si paramos en Ichiraku? —preguntó Naruto mientras su estómago rugía con un sonido elevado. Sakura dudosa, aceptó y Sasuke no tuvo remedio más que llevarlos, después de todo él conducía.

—Sakura —llamó el Uchicha, mirándola por el retrovisor.

— ¿Si? —preguntó con tono dudoso, le era raro que la nombrara.

— ¿Tuviste una relación con Sai?

* * *

_¡Buenas! Espero que les haya agradado este capítulo. _

_Muchas gracias a _**Osiris **_por su comentario. Y a los que han puesto _seguir_ a este fic_** ;)**

_Esperaré algún review ~_

_Saludillos._


	4. Chapter 3 Protegiéndote

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

**Advertencias:** _Universo Alterno, ligero lenguaje obsceno._

**N/A:** _¡Hola gente mutantemente bellisíma!_

_Pero que despistada soy, me olvidé poner las aclaraciones del capítulo anterior D: Sobre las bebidas **Shōchū** y **Absenta**. Mas vale tarde que nunca...  
_

_Shōchū: es una bebida alcohólica de Japón, comúnmente destilada de cebada, camote o arroz. Típicamente es 25% de graduación alcohólica, lo que lo hace más débil que el whisky y más fuerte que el vino y el sake.  
_

_Absenta: La **absenta** o **ajenjo**, apodada la __Fée Verte_ ('El hada verde') o también apodada el _Diablo Verde_, es una bebida alcohólica de ligero sabor anisado, con un fondo amargo de tintes complejos debido a la contribución de las hierbas que contiene, principalmente _Artemisia Absinthium. El contenido de alcohol en la mayoría de las botellas es extremadamente alto, ronda entre el 45% y el 89,9%._  


_Aquí les traigo un new chapter recién salidito de mi cerebro. ¡Espero que les guste!_

* * *

**Ad_ic_tos**

**.**

**Cap. 3 -** _Protegiéndote_

Sakura dio un brinco y sus mejillas se tornaron de un leve color carmesí, siendo notada por el Uchiha quien no sacaba la mirada del retrovisor.

—Yo… —dudó unos momentos en responder— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó abruptamente.

Pero en serio, ¿Cómo lo sabía? Konoha era pequeño sin duda, pero daba igual, ¿Acaso todos estaban enterados de aquella relación que desprendía lo mísero del amor? De pronto la rabia se presentó, sin pedir permiso. No quería ser conocida como la novia ebria de Sai, ni por su escandalosa relación. No quería nada de eso. Sakura era tan fácil de percibir sus emociones, su rostro la delataba. Los ojos entrecerrados y un toque brilloso de furia, las mandíbulas apretadas y las cejas casi juntas pudo ser admiración de Sasuke. Este apartó la mirada del retrovisor y las puso en el camino.

Naruto solo se mantenía distante con la cabeza volteada observando a Sasuke y luego Sakura, sería normal que armara un escándalo por que su amigo la hablara de esa forma, pero hasta él tenía sus curiosidades. Sai era bastante conocido por él y Sasuke, llegaron a ser amigos inseparables aún cuando ni siquiera se dirigían palabras coherentes y no se soportaban de vez en cuando, ¿Pero que tenía que ver con Sakura, la que acaban de conocer en una reunión de bebedores que no podía alejar su maldito alcohol de la boca?

Pero de pronto Naruto empezó a recordar. ¡Claro! Él era un lento, despistado, lo que sea, pero jamás olvidaría ese suceso que lo marcó de por vida y porqué se había alejado de su amigo, Sai. No podía creer como había olvidado esa cabellera rosa.

—No te incumbe —respondió con su típica frialdad el Uchiha.

—Sakura-chan —esta vez la llamó el rubio, sin su habitual sonrisa, sino con una expresión de seriedad—, ¿Eras tú aquella chica que iba los fines de semana al taller de Sai?

El semblante furioso de Sakura aumentó, pero con un toque de sorpresa. Apretó sus nudillos lo que sus fuerzas daban, se sentía tan impotente y débil. Era cuando más necesitaba su querido alcohol, que le sacaban las fuerzas de ni sabe dónde, y la hacía enfrentar cualquier situación que su sensibilidad no pudiese.

—Sí —afirmó en un susurro, pero suficientemente oíble para Sasuke y Naruto—. ¿Por qué, Naruto? ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué? ¡Ja! Ni siquiera él mismo tenía el valor de decírselo. Bajó la mirada ya que no podía competir contra esos jades. Su historia dejaba mucho que desear.

—Llegamos —anunció Sasuke, bajándose rápidamente del coche.

—Naruto, por favor, explícame—rogó con inquietud la Haruno mientras finas lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro. Ninguno de ellos se inmutó de lo que Sasuke había dicho. Naruto pareció reaccionar y emitió una risa nerviosa también con una mano rascándose la nuca.

— ¿Qué tal si bajamos y te lo cuento, Sakura-chan?

Ante la pregunta, Sakura asintió limpiándose rápidamente las lágrimas. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Llorar frente a extraños no era puro de ella, bueno sí, pero hace tiempo que no se sentía de esa manera y no se expresaba de tal forma. Estaba impaciente por lo que tendría que decir Naruto y ¡Dios mío, Sasuke! Aquel hombre con un atractivo descomunal, ¿De qué manera la habrá conocido? ¿Buena o mala? ¡Bah! Ni importaba, de seguro era mala, ya que si estaba relacionado con Sai no saldría nada bueno de allí.

Se habían sentado en una mesa totalmente apartada de la gente, al parecer, el dueño conocía bastante bien a los dos hombres. Sakura se dio cuenta por la forma en que Naruto pedía su ramen al señor.

— ¡Viejo, déme tres tazones de ramen que me estoy por comer la tienda entera con un _elefante_ incluido!

¿Y el _"Buen día, quisiera tres tazones de ramen, por favor_"? No, Naruto no era así. Él no servía para el socialismo respetuoso y cultural. Debido a su gentil pedido, los clientes se voltearon a mirarlos.

—No, elefantes no. Un tazón gigante de ramen, más grande que Konoha, ¡Dattebayo!

_Definitivamente no. _Naruto siempre sería aquel muchacho hiperactivo ligando golpes por su desubicación. Esperen, ¿ligando golpes?

Sakura sin darse cuenta y sin aparente razón, lo golpeo por la cabeza _instintivamente _mandándolo volar por el lugar.

— ¡Naruto, deja de ser tan escandaloso! —reclamó Sakura con voz molesta y mirada de mil demonios.

— ¿Por qué siempre me pegas, Sakura-chan? —preguntó Naruto sobándose la cabeza, aquel golpe propinado por su compañera fue de una magnitud increíble.

—"¿Siempre?" —se preguntó Sakura internamente, tan solo se conocieron hace unas horas y que ella recuerde solo Kakashi le golpeo a él y a Sasuke. Tendría que ver con lo que tenía que contarle sobre Sai seguramente.

Sasuke solo estaba allí sentado, con la mirada en los dos jóvenes. Se divertía y a la vez se sentía alegre pero obvio que no lo demostraba, claro que no, el nunca demostraría sus sentimientos. Él simplemente no andaba para tener esas cosas de felicidad, no _después de lo que había pasado. _

Después de unos minutos se encontraban comiendo -Naruto tan solo tragaba su décimo tazón- tranquilamente, sin intercambiar palabras. Sasuke comía de lo más normal, que era llevarse un bocado con suma elegancia y masticarlo cuantas veces sea necesario. Sakura estaba pendiente de Sasuke, su presencia la ponía nerviosa y de vez en cuando intercambiaban miradas, claro que, Sakura la apartaba al sentir sus ojos negros posar en ella. Esa vista varonil solo duraban milésimas de segundos.

Sasuke podía sentir la mirada empalagosa de su compañera y de vez en cuando se aseguraba de que estuviera en lo correcto. Le resultaba incómodo, pero a la vez no lo molestaba. Él sabía cómo hacía sentir a las mujeres con su presencia, fue testigo de múltiples insinuaciones y coqueteos hasta de las mujeres más castas. Pero quería asegurarse de que aquella mirada no fuese la misma. No quería que su compañera sintiera ese mismo sentimiento que repudiaba, la lujuria. Él no podría ver metérsela en la cama por puro sexo. Simplemente no a ella.

Lástima quizá, esa mujer era una pobre diabla víctima de su amigo. De pronto al ingerir el último bocado a la boca sintió cierta repulsión sobre la comida. Pero no aquella repulsión que te daba nauseas y te mandaba al baño en un santiamén. No era ese.

—Bueno, creo que es hora de que me expliquen. ¿Por qué me conocen y también la relación que tuve con Sai? —rompió el silencio Sakura quien ya había terminado. Su miraba denotaba impaciencia y curiosidad, quizá con una mezcla de temor y tristeza.

—No creo que recuerdes, estabas borracha —respondió Sasuke. Aquella respuesta fue para Sakura, como si se tratase de un balde de agua fría caer sobre ella, sin compasión.

—Sakura-chan, tan solo prométenos que no te vas a enojar —pidió Naruto con ojos de súplica. El sentimiento de la angustia pudo ser notado en él. Sakura asintió dudosa pues esperaba que no fuese tan malo.

—Verás, Sai era un buen amigo nuestro —refiriéndose a Sasuke y a él—nos contó que tenía una novia, pero quería librarse de ella porque_… no le daba lo necesario_. Ese día Sasuke y yo estábamos muy bebidos que ni levantarnos sin volver a caer podíamos, estábamos muy desorientados. Él al ver eso se le ocurrió algo, algo muy feo Sakura-chan. Después de semanas no lo volvimos a ver, así que decidimos ir al taller a darle una visita, por suerte la entrada era fácil de abrir pero nos encontramos con una escena… simplemente horrible. Ahí estabas tú, tirada en un colchón con tus prendas interiores, decías cosas sin sentidos mientras un sujeto te ataba las manos. Este no tenía las mejores intenciones contigo, Sakura-chan.

Las lágrimas se desbordaban de su rostro, sus ojos estaban vidriosos y rojos. Llevaba las dos manos apretujando sus labios. Quería salir corriendo de ese lugar y partirle los cojones al pintor. Primero porque recién ahora se daba cuenta, por su culpa ella se tomó la bebida. Segundo, ¿Cómo mierda permitía que le hicieran eso? ¿Sólo porque no quería entregarle su virginidad le daba a otra escoria para que jugase con _su templo_? Su cuerpo experimentaba varias sensaciones indescifrables pero contenedoras de una singular rabia. De eso si estaba segura, le partiría los testículos a aquel hombre.

— ¡Detente Naruto, por favor, detente! —aquella súplica se mezclo con los gemidos de su llanto, partiendo el corazón del rubio. No se encontraba seguro de querer seguir e hizo caso a su compañera. La rodeó con los brazos y estos emanaban el apoyo que Sakura tanto quería. Ella apretó la camisa naranja que el rubio llevaba, tratando de desahogarse con ellos.

—Inmediatamente le partimos la cara a ese hombre. Lo conocíamos, era empleado de Sai —continuó Sasuke, quien se mostro indiferente a la conversación—. El sujeto nos dijo "Sai siempre nos dejó que jugáramos con ella" y lo dejamos ir. Naruto al tratar de vestirte, sin querer llevo las manos a tus senos y lo golpeaste en la cabeza. Te dormiste después y no sabíamos que hacer contigo, inmediatamente llamamos a Sai. Este al verte no supo que decir, trató de excusarse de que no sabía quién diablos eras pero debido a la confesión de su empleado quedó expuesto. Eso arruinó completamente el lazo que teníamos con él. No podíamos creer que fuese capaz de hacer eso a una mujer. Nos confesó todo, de que él fue quien te hizo probar la bebida para poder escaparse de ti sin que le reclamaras nada. De que te dejaba a merced de los empleados, pero ninguno de ellos fue más allá de lo debido. Solo toqueteos según él. Lo golpeé con todas mis fuerzas y lo dejé inconsciente. Tuvimos que esperar a que despierte para que nos diga la dirección de tu casa. Luego de eso te llevamos, y nunca más volvimos a verte y tampoco a Sai.

Sakura no podía salir de su asombro. ¿Qué era lo que sentía, o cómo debía sentirse al respecto? Había hundido su rostro en el pecho de Naruto quien fielmente la consolaba. Ahora, despaciosamente elevó su mirada hacia los ojos de Sasuke. Este sin duda alguna tenía algo en su mirada, algo _diferente _a todas las veces que ella pudo contemplar. _Esos vacíos e inexpresivos ojos la estaban enamorando sin que se diera cuenta. _

No supo exactamente cuánto tiempo duraron de aquella manera. Pero la sensación de que por fin el Uchiha la miraba con otros ojos, aún sin saber su expresión, le agradaba de cierta manera.

—Gracias —dijo en un tono apenas audible, con la voz entrecortada. Sus lágrimas aún habían cesado, pero sabía que pronto terminarían.

—No hay de qué, Sakura-chan —respondió Naruto con voz suave forzando el abrazo—. Siempre te protegeremos.

Aún sin desviar su mirada de los de Sasuke, ella esperaba ansiosa una respuesta suya. Aunque lo único que pudo escuchar fue un chasquido de lenguas de su parte y "_molestia_". Sabía que esa palabra era dirigida con otros fines de su concepto, era una afirmación. Él la cuidaría ante todo.

* * *

_¿Cómo fue, eh? ¿Les gustó? _

_Espero que sí :) Disculpen las faltas gramaticales, ortográficas, ect. Hagánmelo saber, ¿Entendido? —apuntando con un arma—_

_Esta algo corto pero no quize mezclar los próximos sucesos.  
_

_Gracias por dejar su review a:_

_**Yoouarebeautiful:** ¡Que bueno que te guste! La verdad no estaba segura de que a muchos les guste pero veo que de a poco esta tomando el agrado._

_**Osiris:** Seeh, Sai es el malo de la historia aquí. Pues fue el único que se me ocurrió para el papel de ex novio de Sakura aparte de otras cosillas que saldrán a la luz. ¿Pues actualize rápido, no?_

_**Cata:** Me halagas, mujer. Tu comentario alegró hasta lo mas profundo de mi corazón, enserio. Trato de que mi escritura sea lo más cómoda posible para mis lectores y me alegro que así sea. ¡Muchas gracias, de veras! _

_Y a todos los lectores que se toman el tiempo de pasar por mi fic._

_De a poco se va presentando el SasuSaku, pero muy leve. No quiero apresurar demasiado, ¿O que dicen ustedes? _

_Sin más, me despido con un abrazote de orangután._

_Saludillos.  
_


	5. Chapter 4 Cuentos del Cerezo

**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

**Advertencias:**_ Universo Alterno, ligero lenguaje obsceno, tragedias._

**N/A:**_ ¡Mi gente hermosamente mutante! _

_Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews -los responderé más abajo- ¿Les ilusioné con la actualización rápida, no? Disculpen, disculpen. _

_Por ahora solo me gustaría que disfruten de éste capítulo._

* * *

**Adict_o_s**

**·**

**Cap. 4 -** _Cuentos del Cerezo_

Despertó con buenos ánimos ese día, sin saber bien la razón. Se quedó pensando en su incómoda cama que algún día lo tiraría por la ventana. Le causaba dolores en la espalda, y ni hablar de los dolores de cuello que producían su dura almohada. Debía levantarse y asearse para luego ir a una cafetería cercana y barata a desayunar. Ese día tenía la reunión con su mentor Kakashi, y sus compañeros.

¡Pero que Kami tan misericordioso! Mandar a aquellos caballeros a proteger a la indefensa princesa en el inmenso castillo con un dragón escupe fuego. La verdad era que los caballeros eran unos borrachos y ella era una mujer con dignidad escasa, su castillo era ese motel de mala muerte y el dragón su cobrador, el viejo decrépito con cara arrugada que todas las noches le pedía el dinero que le debía.

La noche anterior, después de cenar con sus compañeros y su amistosa "charla" se dio cuenta de que tenía en personas en su vida que estaban dispuestos a ayudarla y que ella podía confiar en ellos. No pudo evitar sonreír al recordar que Naruto prometió protegerle ante todo y que él sería su amigo. También su mente se ocupó en Sasuke, aquél hombre con un atractivo maldito, pero algo más la hacía pensar en él. Ella no quería perderlo, sabía que había algo superior que la atracción desde que lo vio y habló con él. ¿Una sensación de amor quizá? ¡Imposible! No conocía más que su nombre pero igual la embriagaba.

Dispuesta a comenzar su día se levantó y estiró los brazos, caminando al baño para asearse. Salió después de varios minutos y como de costumbre, se acostó en su cama con su toalla y nada más. Disfrutaba de aquella sensación de frescura después de una ducha, simplemente la relajaba y era su ritual de todos los días. Se levantó y antes de poder vestirse escuchó el rugido del motor de un coche, muy parecido al de Sasuke y luego unas bocinas que sonaban apresuradas.

— ¡Baja ya, Sakura-chan! —gritó un rubio desde el coche en el asiento del copiloto, mientras tocaba repetidamente la bocina ante la atenta mirada reprobatoria del conductor. Suspiró al reconocer esa voz. Era Naruto y como venía en el coche de Sasuke, seguro él estaría también. Se vistió apresurada, tomó su bolso y salió. Bajó las escaleras y subió al coche no sin darle antes un golpe Naruto con su bolso por ruidoso.

—Buenos días—saludó Sakura, acomodándose en el asiento de atrás—. No sabía que vendrían a buscarme pero gracias.

—Pues acostúmbrate Sakura-chan, el teme y yo vendremos todos los días. No puedes andar sola por estas calles —dijo el rubio con su habitual sonrisa.

— ¿Desayunaste? —preguntó Sasuke sin mirarla, sin emoción en su voz.

—Aún no —respondió ella, pues la verdad ella no había comido nada y ella iría a una cafetería como siempre.

— ¡Qué bien! Ichiraku sirve desayunos deliciosos, podríamos ir allí si quieres. Tampoco hemos desayunado—ofreció Naruto, emocionado por la idea de visitar su lugar de comida favorito.

Sakura asintió temiendo por su bolsillo. Ella no tenía trabajo, ni siquiera se interesó en buscar uno en los días pasados y se dio cuenta de que necesitaba uno pues su dinero se estaba escaseando. Su mirada se posó en Sasuke, quien conducía sereno y tranquilo a pesar de las exclamaciones de Naruto por ir a Ichiraku.

Se preguntó internamente de qué estarían trabajando los dos, puesto que ellos ya sabían que ella estaba completamente desolada. Recordó el momento en que Sakura le dio a Naruto su dirección y su sorpresa por estar viviendo en un motel. ¡Y qué jodidas ganas de beber tenía!

"— _¿Estás viviendo aquí, Sakura-chan? —preguntó Naruto al ver con una mueca de desagrado el edificio de ladrillos desgastados y un cartel enorme con las escrituras de "Motel Mil Noches". _

—_Es sólo algo temporal —respondió acompañado de una risa nerviosa, de cierta forma le daba vergüenza que supieran que vivía en ese motel de quién sabe qué noches estaría hablando su nombre—. Estoy sin trabajo y sin casa, por lo tanto me estoy hospedando aquí hasta conseguir dinero para sustentarme._

_Sasuke miró detenidamente el lugar, sin salir nada de sus labios. _

—_Podrías mudarte conmigo si quieres —ofreció Naruto, haciendo sonreír levemente al Uchiha—. Tengo mucho espacio en mi departamento, me encantaría que vengas conmigo Sakura._

_Antes de que pudiera responder a su amable invitación, Sasuke habló primero. _

—_No creo que quieras mudarte con el dobe. Es un puerco —dijo él, extrañando a Sakura y enojando a Naruto._

— _¡Claro que no, teme! —exclamó Naruto, fulminando con la mirada a Sasuke mientras éste ni se inmutó._

_La pelea siguió hasta que Sakura le dio un fuerte golpe a Naruto y se despidió cortante con ellos. Cerró la puerta del coche escuchándose un estruendo espantoso en la noche por la fuerza adquirida sobre ésta."_

No pudo evitar pensar en una botella de sake esa noche, pero debía controlarse si quería salir de esta batalla. Al darse cuenta de que ya habían llegado a Ichiraku bajó del coche y Naruto volvió con su escándalo.

Se sentaron en los taburetes esta vez y pidieron un desayuno completo cada uno. Sakura y Sasuke comían en silencio y Naruto trataba de decir algo con la boca llena, por lo que ligó un golpe de parte de Sakura.

—Me preguntaba… —dijo Sakura y continuó— ¿De qué trabajan ustedes?

Naruto tragó su gran bocado de huevo revuelto con pancetas, y respondió:

—Sasuke y yo no tenemos trabajo.

Sakura estaba bebiendo su delicioso jugo de naranja preparado naturalmente y al escucharlo se atragantó.

— ¿Có-cómo que no tienen? —se apresuró en preguntar la joven, con voz entrecortada por su incidente y el rostro sorprendido.

—Oye quien lo pregunta, la que vive en un motel —comentó Sasuke, aparentemente tranquilo pero en realidad él se estaba divirtiendo bastante con la expresión de su compañera. Ella simplemente no pudo responderle y sus mejillas se tornaron intensamente de color rojo, no estaba acostumbrada a hablar con él aunque lo quisiese.

Naruto observaba a sus dos compañeros con los ojos entrecerrados, y con una mano en la barbilla.

— ¿Por qué a él no le pegas y a mí sí, Sakura-chan? —soltó al fin su duda el rubio. Acto seguido pudo sentir como el puño de su compañera se enterraba en su mejilla izquierda.

— ¡Porque él no es tan baka como tú, baka!

Finalmente fueron al edificio de Alcohólicos Anónimos, aunque llegaron con cinco minutos de retraso no encontraron huellas de su mentor. Eran las once y media de la mañana y un coche se estacionó detrás del de Sasuke. Era bastante moderno, costoso y la pintura gris estaba reluciente y no había marcas de abolladuras ni nada. Del coche salió un hombre con una máscara que los tres jóvenes reconocieron al instante.

— ¡Usted! —lo llamó Naruto apuntándolo con el dedo índice— ¿Quién se cree para llegar a estas horas?

Kakashi divisó con su único ojo visible a sus tres alumnos, parados frente a él con pose impacientada. Usaría su excusa de siempre.

—Perdón por llegar tarde, pero me perdí en el sendero de la vida.

Las muecas de sus alumnos cambiaron drásticamente a uno de sorpresa mezclado con enojo y desconcierto. La escena se tornó a una donde Naruto gritaba con desquicia cosas sin sentido junto con Sakura y Sasuke sólo miraba a su sensei de manera irritada.

—Cálmense, cálmense —pidió el hombre, tratando de relajar el ambiente haciendo gestos con sus brazos—. Caminemos un rato.

A pesar de su mal comienzo, caminaron hasta una plaza cercana. Ésta poseía un profundo lago de aguas cristalinas y un puente pasaba por encima de ella. Admirando la magnitud de su belleza se detuvieron en el puente observando los peces nadar que de vez en cuando salían a la superficie de un brinco.

—Bien chicos, sabemos que estamos juntos por una razón —habló Kakashi, obteniendo la atención de los jóvenes—. Primero que nada me gustaría que se presenten, con nombres y apellidos, edad y seguido la oración "Soy alcohólico". Empieza tú Sakura.

La joven no tuvo más remedio, se sentía nerviosa y le sorprendía que le costara hacer algo tan simple.

—Me llamo Sakura Haruno, tengo 24 años y soy alcohólica.

Lo dijo de manera rápida, sin pausar pero fue grande el alivio al sentir que ya lo había hecho.

— Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, tengo 23 años y soy alcohólico. ¡Próximamente Hokage de Konoha, dattebayo! —dijo con pose de ganador y su gran sonrisa.

Sakura lo miró unos instantes, dudosa de la proveniente determinación de su amigo. Sus ojos demostraban ternura, prácticamente no lo conocía pero le admiraba de cierta forma. Aquella manera vivaz de hacer las cosas la confundían, ¿En qué grado arruinó su vida? Ella prácticamente se había molestado en granizar todo fragmento de felicidad en su vida, acabando en una sublime depresión sin apoyo de nadie. Pues claro, ella espantaba a todo aquel que quiera acercársele sin una botella de alcohol.

Después observaron a Sasuke, quien no había dicho nada. Resopló resignado, sabía que no se escaparía.

—Soy Sasuke Uchiha, tengo 24 años —finalizó así tragándose las miradas expectantes de sus compañeros. No había admitido ser alcohólico, no le importaba de hecho.

—Vamos, Sasuke —animó Kakashi—. El primer paso es admitirlo.

Los curiosos ojos de Sakura se posaron en los de Sasuke, éste sólo miraba el horizonte sin importarle mucho la situación.

—El teme es un marica, claro que no lo dirá —desafió el rubio, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa arrogante mostrando sus dientes blancos.

—Dobe —dijo Sasuke en un susurro, cerró los ojos y siguió—. Soy alcohólico.

Acto seguido Naruto se abalanzó sobre él, siendo apartado rápidamente. Sasuke no era el tipo de persona que agradaba recibir afectos. No, él no era así.

—Bien hecho, Sasuke. Estoy orgulloso de ti —comentó Kakashi.

Una diminuta sonrisa satisfactoria se formó en Sakura. Ella estaba pendiente de él, se sentía relativamente amarga. Él no se comportaba de la mejor manera pero aún así le agradaba, le tenía afecto, le tenía _amor_. Se sentía preocupada por él, quería ayudarlo y hacerlo feliz, quería ser su apoyo, su sustento, quería ser todo de él.

—"Absurda" —pensó de sí misma. Ella quería volver a amar sin ser dañada pero no sabía si saldría más dañada que amada estando con él. Pensó en darle un abrazo pero no quería terminar como Naruto, le daba miedo su rechazo.

—Me gustaría que me acompañen a un lugar —dijo su mentor.

Salieron sin prisa del puente siguiendo al hombre de cabello gris. No tardaron en llegar frente a un árbol de cerezo. Las flores que caían con el viento, se posaban en Sakura haciendo que éstas se confundan con sus cabellos. Era agosto, a un mes de otoño pero aún así las flores de cerezo permanecían intactas.

—Oye Sakura, si te posas frente al árbol tendrás una gran melena —comentó Naruto con tono de burla. El puño de Sakura no tardo en aparecer sobre él.

Kakashi rió por el tonto comentario de Naruto y Sasuke solo esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado. Le resultó gracioso, sí. No lo demostraría, como siempre.

—Les traje aquí porque quiero confiarles algo —al decirlo, sus alumnos pudieron notar la seriedad de sus palabras. Se sentaron en los troncos que había por el lugar.

—Hace mucho tiempo, un amigo mío y yo íbamos a buscar a una amiga de su viaje. Obito Uchiha era él y ella era Rin—el rostro de Sasuke cambió de sereno y uno de sorpresa. Recordó vagamente hablar de su tío Obito, primo de su padre. Él había muerto en un accidente automovilístico antes de que él naciera. Sólo aquello sabía y le sorprendía que su mentor tenga una relación con su familia.

—Estabamos bajo los efectos del alcohol, Obito conducía por la oscura carretera hacia Iwagakure mientras yo miraba moribundo los destellos de los árboles. No estaba convencido de ir a buscarla pues habíamos bebido demasiado y Rin llamó a altas horas de la madrugada, desesperada pues había perdido el autobús. Fue cuando Obito me había dicho "_aquellos que rompen las reglas son escoria. Pero aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos, son peor que la escoria". _Creo que nunca podré olvidar lo que ocurrió esa noche a pesar de estar tremendamente alcoholizado. Cuando apenas habíamos cruzado el puente, no nos dimos cuenta de que un camión de carga venía hacia nuestra dirección, éste venía con las luces apagadas y el conductor dormido. La visibilidad era nula, sólo hasta llegar enfrente del camión nos dimos cuenta pero fue muy tarde. Nos estrellamos, recibimos la peor parte, pero Obito fue aún peor, el conductor del camión salió ileso. El camión había quedado prácticamente encima de nosotros, estábamos moribundos en la noche, con vida escasa pero luchando por ella. Obito murió al llegar al hospital de Iwagakure.

"_Una mujer de cabellos castaños, estrujaba fuertemente la mano de su querido amigo. Sus brillantes ojos marrones estaban cristalizados por las lágrimas, demostraban dolor, pena y arrepentimiento. _

— _¡Por favor, resiste, Obito! —suplicaba en llantos la mujer. Ciertamente se sentía culpable por lo ocurrido, ella los había llamado a los dos en su búsqueda. Ella era médica pero aún así no podría hacer nada. El dolor era indescriptible, él era su mejor amigo, no podía verlo en ese estado. ¡Él no merecía aquello! Él debía vivir y estar con ella y Kakashi. Los tres amigos inseparables. _

—_Tiene que retirarse, señorita —pidió una enfermera, apartándola del cuerpo prácticamente sin vida del joven. Ella pataleó y luchó por estar a su lado, no permitiría que lo alejaran de ella. Al final lograron dejarla allí, con su dolor acosta, arrodillada y fundida en un amargo llanto de desesperación. _

_Un hombre de cabellos grises pudo ver lo ocurrido, quería ir allí y consolarla. Él seguía con vida, inmóvil en esa camilla. Quería levantarse, moverse pero los sedantes surgían efectos, poco a poco fue perdiendo el conocimiento. _

—_Kakashi, cuida bien de__ Rin, __prométemelo __—fue lo último que pareció escuchar, no eran nada más que recuerdos resonantes de las últimas palabras de su amigo, Obito."_

Su relato conmovió los corazones de sus alumnos. No cabía el asombro en ellos, pudieron notar el dolor en cada una de las palabras emitidas por su mentor.

—Sentimos mucho su pérdida, Kakashi-sensei —se animó a decir Sakura, con pequeñas lágrimas recorriendo su rostro. Se sentía bastante conmovida por la historia de su mentor, no pudo evitarse imaginar una situación parecida con Sasuke o Naruto. Aquello realmente dolía.

— ¿Allí dejó la bebida? —preguntó el rubio, su mirada estaba seria pero a la vez curioso.

—No —respondió para sorpresa de todos—. Allí bebí más que nunca. Rin no compartía los mismos gustos, pero desde aquella vez me acompaño en consuelo. Ella se metió en las drogas y se aisló, ella ya no estaba conmigo. Un día se la encontró muerta en su departamento, se suicidó en la bañera.

"— _¿Hay alguien aquí? ¿Rin? _

_Entró al departamento de su amiga. El lugar estaba mugroso, el olor a la droga estaba disperso por el aire. Había restos de comida, basura; ya sean platos sin lavar, vasos, latas de gaseosa, colillas de cigarrillos, etc. El típico hogar de un drogadicto .Recorrió con la vista el pequeño living, luego la cocina, la habitación de su compañera y por último decidió ir al único baño. _

_Tomó con las manos el mango de la puerta, abriéndola lentamente. Se impactó tanto al ver la escena sangrienta frente a él. Se asustó y sin pensar dio dos pasos atrás. La desesperación recorrió apoderándose de él._

_Allí estaba ella, acostada en la tina con los ojos fijos en la puerta por donde habría entrado, como pareciese que lo miraba directamente a él. Pudo distinguir que esos ojos estaban vacíos, opacos y sin vida. Tenía la boca semi abierta, mostrando los dientes solamente. Sus brazos rodeaban la tina, cayéndose por ella, y en la muñeca izquierda pudo notar un profundo corte, con la sangre recorriendo en ella y fundiéndose con el agua. El olor a muerte se esparcía por los alrededores, mezclándose así con el asqueroso olor de las drogas. Su olfato y su vista estaban impregnados por la repugnancia._

_Sintió dolor después de mucho tiempo. _

—_Kakashi, cuida bien de__ Rin, __prométemelo__—__resonó en su cabeza._

_Había fallado. No la protegió, la dejó a su camino y se hundió en su egoísmo. Culpabilidad se podría decir, pero aquellos sentimientos encontrados no tenían nombre. Él abandonó a su amiga y deshonró a su amigo. _

_Él era peor que la escoria."_

—Digamos que después de eso, senté cabeza e hice lo posible por eliminar mis malos hábitos _—_respondió Kakashi. Aquellos recuerdos golpeaban su mente, aún así se permitía comportase de manera serena ante sus alumnos. Se supone que él debe guiarlos y sacarles de su miseria.

Observó detenidamente a sus alumnos, recordándose a ellos propios como sus antiguos compañeros. Naruto, poseía casi la misma determinación y energía que Obito. Sakura era muy parecida a Rin, las dos casi con la misma personalidad, dulce y amigable. Sasuke era más bien como él, con su actitud solitaria y reacia. De un momento a otro, pensó ver a él con sus compañeros en cada uno de sus alumnos.

Le parecía increíble encontrarse justo con aquellos jóvenes. Normalmente él no estaba acostumbrado a contar sus tragedias a cualquiera, pero ésta vez fue diferente. Desde que los divisó peleando en la reunión de bienvenida, junto con Sakura, quien aprovechó cada momento para deleitarse de Sasuke -_nada pasa desapercibido por él-_, supo que sería un grupo prometedor y desafiante para él propio.

Quizás por eso tuvo un buen desenlace con ellos, quizás porque sabía de antemano cómo lidiar con ellos. No supo bien por qué, pero aquella sensación de familiaridad se hizo presente estando todos juntos.

—Ustedes ya saben de mí. Quisiera saber de ustedes ahora —refiriéndose a sus alumnos, pero después de mirar su ostentoso reloj de muñeca, dio por finalizado la reunión.

Juntos fueron por el camino en que vinieron, de vuelta al edificio de Alcohólicos Anónimos. Al llegar, Kakashi subió a su respectivo coche y se fue sin más. Sasuke subió al suyo seguido por Naruto. Sakura se quedó en la vereda, mirando a sus compañeros irse. El coche de Sasuke arrancó pero éste no se fue ni nada. Extrañada se quedó mirándoles, hasta que la ventanilla de Naruto bajó lentamente.

— ¿Qué esperas, Sakura-chan? Súbete ya —por el tono del Uzumaki, fue como una orden.

Dudosa de su decisión, entró al coche. Captando la mirada de Sasuke por el retrovisor.

—Nos vamos a mi casa —dijo éste, sorprendiendo a Sakura. Ella asintió y Sasuke apretó el acelerador rumbo a su hogar.

— ¿Ya le avisaste a Karin que iríamos? Ya sabes que me gusta el ramen. Aunque ella es patética en la cocina, ¡dattebayo! Aparte de bruja y amargada —comentó Naruto, pero Sasuke no emitió ninguna palabra como ningún gesto.

El nerviosismo de Sakura era demasiado visible, sus hombros estaban demasiado tensos. Conocería la casa de Sasuke, y a esto se formuló varias preguntas en su mente. ¿Será lindo, ordenado, lujoso? ¿O tal vez pobre, ambiguo, un completo desastre como ella? ¿Y quién demonios era Karin?

—"Seguro es la novia de Sasuke-kun" —pensó con desánimos. El sólo hecho de pensar que Sasuke ya tuviese dueña, le echó los buenos ánimos al suelo. El pecho le oprimía, y la decepción le arrebataba el pensamiento.

Minutos después, Sasuke se estacionó frente a una casa de dos pisos. Bonita en verdad, no era demasiado lujoso ni tampoco demasiado bajo. Unas altas rejas negras oponían el paso a la entrada de la casa.

Pasaron el portón, hasta llegar a la puerta. Sasuke abrió la puerta dejando pasar a sus acompañantes. Sakura entró última y recorrió la mirada por el interior de la casa hasta que se encontró con un niño de no más de seis años. Tenía el cabello lacio y negro al igual que sus ojos carbón. Los colores contrastaban su pálida piel. Sus curiosos ojos quedaron en los jades de Sakura.

— ¡Mamá, ya llegaron!

—"Genial, Sasuke tiene un hijo con la tal Karin" —pensó Sakura. El chico era idéntico a Sasuke, no cabía duda, al menos en ella, de que ese pequeño era fruto del "amor" entre Sasuke y –la zorra- Karin.

* * *

_Bien, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Sorprendidos? Bueno, fue una mezcla de todo... _

_:) AAA- me gustaría saber que piensan sobre "Uchiha-padre", no está confirmado pero tampoco negado. _

_El título del cap, se debe a que Kakashi contó su pasado bajo el árbol del cerezo. Por si les agarraba la duda. _

_Mis agradecimientos a:_

_**Ponzha: **Me alegro mucho que el fic sea de tu agrado. Espero que este cap te haya complacido :D Gracias por comentar._

_**Gabi:** ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario!_

_**Yoouarebeautiful:** Naah, no odies tanto a Sai. Fue el personaje inspirador y elegido para el fic, pues el relato de Sakura está basado en hechos reales. Triste, ¿no? La diferencia es que esta persona aún sigue sumida en el alcohol. La verdad no tengo un tiempo definido para actualizar, pero sería algo así como los fines de semana, sí o sí. Respecto a Sasuke, te dejo con la duda, pronto se sabrá por qué de aquellos pensamientos. Es bueno que lo hayas notado. ¡Gracias por comentar!_

_**Cata:** Jaja, sí. ¡Pues claro que quedan mas cosas! Todavía faltan el pasado de Sasuke y Naruto ;) Sólo eso puedo decirte. Con respecto a la actualización, si puedo lo hago dos veces a la semana. Pero normalmente tengo libre sólo los sábados y domingos. ¿De verdad soy la primera a quien "reviewseas"? ¡Me siento muy agradecida y con honores, de veras! Muchas gracias, me encanta que seas parte de mis lectores. _

_¡Y a los demás que pusieron mi fic en alerta y favoritos!_

_Sin más, esperando sus reviews, me despido.  
_

_Saludillos.  
_


	6. Chapter 5 Recorrido del Fantasma

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

**Advertencias:** _Universo Alterno, ligero lenguaje obsceno._

* * *

**Ad_ic_tos**

**·**

**Cap. 5 -**_ Recorrido del Fantasma  
_

De pronto, una mujer apareció bajando de las escaleras. Sakura observó detalladamente a la mujer, sintiéndose un tanto intimidada por su presencia y la rudeza que emanaba.

Sus facciones estaban marcadas con delicadeza y unos cuantos cabellos rozaban sus mejillas con el compás de su andar. Su cabello era de un llamativo color rojo, al igual que sus ojos. Llevaba lentes, dándole aires de intelectualidad.

—Sasuke-kun, no has avisado que traías visitas —reprendió la pelirroja. Pasó de Naruto y Sasuke, dirigiéndose a Sakura tendiéndole la mano—. Un gusto, soy Karin. Siéntase como en casa.

—Gracias—respondió al saludo. Pudo notar que la pelirroja la examinaba completamente. Caminó perdiéndose entre los tantos pasillos de la casa, dejándole al niño con ellos, quien miraba absorto a los adultos.

—Señorita, mire, tengo coches de carrera —llamó la atención de Sakura, mostrando orgulloso sus autos de colección, costosos por cierto. Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado y revolvió los cabellos del niño teniendo como respuesta una sonrisa picarona de este.

— ¿Me dejas jugar con uno, Kenji? Por favor, ¡Dattebayo!

—No —contestó seco el niño, cambiando su expresión a una de seriedad cuando miró al rubio.

Sakura soltó una carcajada por la bipolaridad del niño. Parecía un adulto tratando de conquistarla con sus lujosos coches pintados con flamas, pero su actitud rebosaba de niñez. De pronto se dio cuenta de la ausencia del Uchiha, lo buscó con la mirada encontrándose con él en lo que parecía la cocina. Se veía poco pues aún permanecía en la entrada de la casa.

— ¿Quisiera jugar conmigo? —preguntó el niño a Sakura.

—Claro —respondió ella—. Soy Sakura.

—Es usted muy bonita Sakura-san —alagó el niño, tiñendo sus blancas mejillas a carmín. Sakura sonrió encantada por los modales del niño.

—Es absurdo, ni yo ligo mujeres tan rápido —refunfuñó a lo bajo Naruto.

—Venga, le mostraré mis juguetes —llevando a Sakura de la mano, la dirigió a la sala. En el piso se encontraban varios coches, una pista de carreras y figuras de acción.

Naruto caminó hasta donde se encontraba Sasuke. Sus ojos azules se posaron en los negros de su amigo. Se sentó a un lado de él, en la gran mesa del corredor.

— ¿Qué te preocupa, Sasuke? —preguntó el rubio, cogiendo una banana que se encontraba en la cesta de frutas colocado en el medio de la mesa.

—Nada —se limitó a responder. La charla no era lo suyo y sus problemas eran sólo para él. Sabía que su amigo no se rendiría con eso, él más que nadie lo conocía.

—Puedo notarlo, estúpido. Háblame —la seriedad era impuro de Naruto. Pero al tratarse de su mejor amigo, él no dejaría que nada malo le ocurra. Él era como un hermano, lo quería demasiado. No hubo respuesta alguna y siguió—. Sé que no es fácil Sasuke, pero todo esto cambiará nuestras vidas. He visto esa botella en el basurero, sé que anoche estuviste bebiendo.

—No te incumbe lo que haga. Es mi problema —sus palabras sonaron tan frías que pronto la rabia de su amigo se hizo notar.

— ¡Claro que me incumbe! Eres mi amigo, ¡Demonios, Sasuke! —exclamó con furia el rubio, levantándose de un tirón y acto seguido golpeó la mesa con su puño derecho.

—Deseo el bien para ambos, ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo bajo que caímos? Mírate, nada más eres un perdedor. Al menos yo trato de reconstruir mi vida y seguir adelante. Vives en un piso compartido y ni pagas tu parte, ¿Por qué? Porque te pasas bebiendo y gastando en esas porquerías, no haces nada. Eres una carga. ¡El gran Uchiha! Pues a la mismísima mierda tú y tu apellido.

Sasuke permaneció sereno hasta la última frase. Se levantó rápidamente descolocando su silla haciéndola caer estrepitosamente, sujetó con una mano el cuello de la camisa de Naruto y con la otra, azotó la cara del rubio dejándole un moretón.

Naruto, se incorporó velozmente y se lanzó contra el Uchiha.

— ¡Basta! —el gritó provocó que ambos hombres se separaran. Observaron como la mujer pelirroja, con ambas mano sobre sus caderas los miraba con reproche. Detrás de ella se encontraba Sakura y el niño, Kenji

— ¡Cabrones, miren cómo han dejado la cocina! —se quejó la pelirroja mirando el desastre ocasionado por la pelea—Kenji, tráeme el botiquín. Ustedes dos siéntense.

Ambos sentaron, dejándose atender por la mujer.

Kenji llevó de vuelta a Sakura a la sala. Ambos estaban sentados en el piso, jugando con los muñecos y coches.

—Sakura-san, iré al baño.

—Está bien, Kenji.

El niño corrió a las escaleras mientras una pelirroja se asomaba por el pasillo.

—Le agradas a Kenji —reconoció esa voz y volteó hacia la portadora—. Él no suele darse fácilmente con los extraños. Es igual a Sasuke.

—Es un niño maravilloso. Estarán orgullosos de su hijo, digo, Sasuke y tú.

Karin se quedó mirando a Sakura por unos segundos, hasta que una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa surcó en su rostro.

—Sí, tenemos una buena atmósfera familiar. Sería una pena que la familia se separe.

— ¡Regresé! —entró corriendo a un lado de Karin, el pequeño Kenji. Se lanzó al suelo raspándose la rodilla y ligó una regañada de su madre.

—Iré a preparar el almuerzo.

Sakura siguió jugando con Kenji, mientras Karin preparaba el almuerzo. Sasuke y Naruto de vez en cuando se lanzaban miradas recargadas de enojo, ambos acompañaban expectantes al juego de Kenji.

La puerta de la entrada principal se abrió dando paso a un hombre de cabello blanco con un ligero tinte azul y los ojos de color morados acompañado de otro hombre de estatura bastante elevada, tenía el cabello naranja al igual que sus ojos. Ingresaron al lugar encontrándose con los demás jóvenes.

— ¡Tío Suigetsu y tío Juugo! Al fin llegaron —corrió a abrazar a los recién llegados el más pequeño.

—Eh, hola campeón —saludó Suigetsu sacudiendo los cabellos del pequeño—. ¿Karin cocina? ¿Es así cómo me reciben?

Desde la cocina se pudo escuchar el reclamo de Karin por su insolencia.

—Y ni siquiera es ramen —lamentó el rubio. Inmediatamente los ojos de Suigetsu se posaron en la figura femenina entre ellos. No tardó en sacar sus dotes de Don Juan y su humor terrible contra su compañera de piso.

— ¡Pero miren, por fin una fémina en esta casa! Un placer, soy Suigetsu —se presentó en una reverencia, tomando la mano de ella depositando un suave beso.

—Sakura —dijo ésta, con leve sonrojo.

—Mucho gusto, señorita Sakura. Yo soy Juugo —saludó el alto.

Un gruñido no pasó desapercibido por los miembros que se encontraban en el lugar. Voltearon a mirar al pequeño Kenji. Éste tenía los brazos cruzados, mejillas infladas y los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Kenji? —preguntó Naruto, sin darse cuenta de los celos del niño.

—Nada.

Por insistencia de Kenji, Sakura estaba a su lado, almorzando. El que encabezaba la mesa era Sasuke, a su costado derecho Naruto, seguido de Juugo y Suigetsu. A su costado izquierdo estaba Karin, seguido de Kenji y última Sakura.

— ¡Por Kami-sama, deberían encarcelarte por semejante comida, Karin!

—Estás hecho un quejica, Suigetsu.

— ¡Calla, Juugo! ¡Y tú sólo come, Suigetsu!

—Hubieras hecho ramen, bruja.

Sasuke soltó un leve gruñido y cerró los ojos mientras masticaba dificultosamente el bistec preparado por Karin. Al menos hizo ensalada de arroz con _tomates_. Kenji no prestaba atención a la discusión sino estaba concentrado en cortar el duro pedazo de carne. Sakura observaba de reojo a Sasuke, masticando levemente el bocado de ensalada.

—Sasuke —llamó Suigetsu —, Kisame me ha mandado un correo. Avisó que vendría con Itachi la próxima semana.

— ¿Quién es Itachi? —preguntó el niño con ojos curiosos.

—El teme mayor —respondió Naruto, con una sonrisa zorruna.

—Es el hermano mayor de Sasuke, Kenji —dijo Juugo.

— ¿Y por qué nunca lo he visto?

—Porque se fue de viaje hace mucho tiempo, Kenji-kun. Ahora tú también calla y come. Mira que aún no has comido nada.

— ¿Por qué no cocinas algo más rico y menos duro entonces?

Naruto soltó una sonora carcajada, acompañado de Suigetsu. Juugo no pudo evitar sonreír y Sasuke una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Eres un irrespetuoso. No te he educado de esa manera, Kenji —reprochó como madre la pelirroja.

—Yo soy un niño bueno y educado, ¿Verdad, Sakura-san? —dedicó una de sus miradas más tiernas e inocentes a la joven sentada a su lado.

—Claro que lo eres, Kenji-kun. Tus padres te han criado bastante bien —respondió Sakura con una leve sonrisa. Hasta fingida podría decirse.

— ¿Mis padres? —preguntó el pequeño.

—Sí, tus padres. Sasuke y Karin —respondió con normalidad, sin darse cuenta de la expresión de desagrado por parte del nombrado.

—Pero tío Sasuke no es mi papá —respondió con igual normalidad, mirando confuso a la joven de ojos verdes. Las carcajadas no tardaron en sonar de nuevo. El rostro pálido de Sakura pasó a ser uno rojo como los tomates de la ensalada de Karin.

—Pero yo creí que… —trató de completar la frase mirando confusa a los miembros en la mesa pero la negación de Juugo con su cabeza la hizo callar.

—No tengo padre, él murió hace bastante tiempo —contestó a su duda el pequeño con extrema serenidad, al principio su mirada cambió de gélida a una extrema calidez volviéndola a sonreír.

Un cierto alivio indagó en la joven mujer, pero aún así la vergüenza ganaba cualquier batalla de su dignidad.

El almuerzo continuó hasta que cada uno fue retirándose. Sasuke subió a su habitación, desde allí observaba por la ventana maravillada de paisajes que Konoha ofrecía. Algo en él lo preocupaba e intranquilizaba su conciencia, pues la causa era nada más y nada menos que su hermano mayor, Itachi.

Hace tiempo dejó de verlo, cuando fue en busca de la "felicidad" perdiéndose lejos por el más allá. Más él decidió quedarse a pesar de la insistencia prejuiciosa de su hermano, quedándose en los recuerdos de sus padres vilmente asesinados.

Lentamente el tren de la esperanza fue partiendo dejándolo a él de lado. Pues claro, él mismo se había aferrado a encontrar al responsable pero aún así no encontraba respuesta después de varios años.

Itachi, sin embargo, endulzado de las maravillas contadas por su amigo Kisame Hoshigaki sobre su actual lugar de vivienda, que despilfarraba dinero en los mejores clubes y casinos, en prostitutas, drogas y alcohol, se había ido en busca de esa llamada felicidad.

Se crearon rumores en tiempos pasados de que su hermano había asesinado a sus propios padres por la presidencia de la empresa Uchiha. "_Mierdas dichas por la sociedad palurda_", o que también su propio abuelo Madara había encomendado a asesinos hacerlo. Bastantes rumores a lo largo del tiempo.

Pero él no tenía tiempo de escuchar estupideces dichas de viejas ancianas, él debía encontrar al responsable.

Tenía bastantes contactos en la policía de Konoha, de vez en cuando le mandaban a hacer algunos cuantos recados por algo de información. Ya sea de transporte de drogas, armas para los mafiosos, dinero para los narcotraficantes. Él hacía los trabajos sucios y limpiaba completamente al departamento de policía.

Claro que ganaba algún dinero extra de vez en cuando, más eso lo utilizaba en _alcohol_. Hace bastante tiempo eso le había costado prácticamente la vida, después de no completar una misión que consistía en cambiar unos diamantes por una buena suma de dinero. Había recibido dos balas pero por suerte, logró salir vivo. El jefe de la policía tuvo que hacer malabares para no enjuiciarlo y mandarlo a la cárcel.

Su familia tenía una buena posición económica, hasta que del asesinato de sus padres, la empresa quedó en manos de Itachi; éste no gustaba de la presidencia y terminó por largarse inmediatamente a quien sabe dónde, dejándolo a él a cargo. Pero claro, él no sabía nada de cómo administrar una empresa. Los contactos fieles de su padre terminaron por estafarlo y llevarlo a la banca rota.

Perdió _todo_. Su familia, su dinero, su dignidad. Fue en aquel momento de desesperación, de incomprensión y la falta de luz que lo llevaron a volverse un adicto.

Pero nadie lo vio caer, y no pudo sujetarse de nadie, pues sólo la soledad era su compañía, sintiéndose un fantasma recorriendo los pasillos esperando ser seguido y aclamado. Él iba muy lejos, sin dirección. Él era un fantasma, viajando en la agonía, yendo en círculos. A veces intentaba correr lejos, aún así nadie lo vio. Y fue lejos, sintiendo el cambio, él sólo era un fantasma vagabundeando por doquier, pero nadie se asustó de él.

El amor se fue junto con la mirada de su madre y sus manos frías sin pulso en las venas. Allí dejó a Sasuke el amor, viajando entre la frontera de la muerte y la vida. Pero algo sintió cuando vio aquellos ojos verdes, aquel con la misma mirada que Mikoto le dedicaba en las noches acompañado de un dulce beso en la frente. O a aquella que le dedicaba en las mañanas al levantarse.

Le produjo un ardor en el pecho, pues no creyó sentir a nadie más así que su madre. Aquella mujer desconocida, de cabellos tan exóticos lo embriagó de su aura pura de amor. Incapaz de reaccionar, se mostró tan frío como pudo, pues su mente o tal vez su corazón le estaba haciendo pasar una mala jugada.

_Por fin entre la oscuridad, un destello de luz asechó robando cualquier pensamiento y convirtiéndolo en sentimiento. _

* * *

_Seeh, algo corto. Pero bueno, no quiero mezclar los capítulos.  
_

_La llegada de Itachi, ¿Qué creen que pasará?  
_

_Gracias por leer y por comentar. También a los que añaden a fav, alertas, etc.  
_

_**Youuarebeautiful:** Pues ya ves que no es su hijo. Espero que este capítulo te haya complacido, aquí vemos desde la perspectiva de Sasuke y cómo se siente referente al mundo donde vive. Gracias por comentar.  
_

_Espero algún review, con sus críticas constructivas, sus opiniones y más.  
_

_Saludillos.  
_


	7. Chapter 6 Serpientes

**Disclaimer**: _Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

**Advertencias**: _Universo alterno, Ligero lenguaje obsceno, OoC. _

* * *

**_Adictos_**

**_._**

**Cap. 6** _- Serpientes_

**.**

**.**

¿Compartía en demasía con Naruto y Sasuke? Quizás si, según ella. Puesto que ahora –gracias a la insistencia de Naruto–, se encontraba cortando en trozos los tomates, con el ya desafilado cuchillo, en la cocina de Sasuke. ¿La razón? _Bastante simple_. Hoy llegaba el hermano mayor de Sasuke, el gran innombrable Itachi Uchiha. Ayudaba –o mejor dicho– con ayuda de Karin, preparaba el almuerzo.

—Disculpa, Karin —llamó la joven— ¿Hay otro cuchillo con algo más de filo? Este no lo recomendaría para un suicidio.

—Eres bastante simpática, Sakura, pero lamento decirte que no —respondió Karin, mientras encendía el horno—. En esta casa las cosas importantes escasean. Convivir con Sasuke en su alcoholismo fue bastante difícil. Sobre todo para mí, que debía proteger a Kenji.

—El… —dudo en preguntar, hasta que los ojos rojos se posaron en los suyos dando a entender que siguiera— ¿Llego a lastimarlos?

—Las peleas con Suigetsu eran frecuentes, pero nada grave. Típico de hombres. Pero sólo una vez tocó a Kenji.

Por segundos, Sakura se fijó en la expresión perdida de Karin. Notó que sus ojos viajaban en los recuerdos de aquel día, podía verlo a pesar de las gafas. También la tensión en sus mandíbulas y el puño apretujado. El sonido audible para ambas, era el agua hirviendo con los huevos. Las burbujas, así mismo como explotaban, salían otras. Cuando Karin estuvo a punto de apagar la hornalla, Sakura la detuvo.

—Deja que hierva un rato más o los huevos saldrán aun líquidos.

Pasaron unos minutos, sumergidas en el silencio. Cada una estaba atenta a sus quehaceres. Hasta que Karin preguntó: — ¿Qué se siente?

— ¿Sentir qué? —pregunto con extrañeza la otra joven.

—Depender del alcohol.

El mundo se detuvo, o solo fue lo que Sakura sintió en aquel momento. Era una pregunta un tanto difícil de responder, o simplemente se había quedado en blanco por el nerviosismo.

—Bueno, es… Catastrófico, supongo —o más bien, lo afirmaba—los efectos pueden ser diferentes en distintas personas. En una persona que lleva varios años bebiendo es peor, pero de cualquier forma te afecta, ya sea física o psicológicamente. Últimamente ando con dolores de cabeza bastante fuertes, de vez en cuando me dan nauseas y a veces siento que todo me agobia. Abstenerme me resulta sumamente dificultoso, pues en mi mente tengo presente de que en cualquier botella de alcohol encontraría el remedio para mis malestares. Pero… yo debo luchar contra esa voz de mi cabeza. Y es lo que hago ahora, estoy luchando por salvarme a mí misma.

—Vaya, eso es admirable, Sakura-san —la voz provenía del pequeño Kenji, quien estaba escuchando atento a las palabras de la joven en el umbral de la puerta. Sus ojos negros producían un brillo enternecedor, y su expresión denotaba una suma concentración.

—Sí que lo es —afirmo la pelirroja, con una expresión idéntica a la del niño.

—Es algo que requiere respeto a uno mismo —continuó Sakura, preparando las bolas de arroz—, y sobre todo valorarse. Pero no es nada fácil —lo ultimo dicho en casi un susurro, Karin pudo interpretar la profundidad de cada palabra dicha. Ella vivió los peores estados de alcoholización junto a Sasuke, y por ende, comprendía que dejar su adicción resultaba una perdurable batalla interna_, una muy dura quizás. _

El chirrido de la puerta principal abriéndose llego a la cocina, anunciando la llegada de los hombres.

— ¡Con que en esta casucha vives, Sasuke! —exclamó un hombre, con un muy parecido a Sasuke. La diferencia era su piel más morena y el cabello sin destellos azules, largo atado a una coleta baja. A Su lado un hombre de cabellos azules, ojos pequeños con tatuajes de branquias debajo de ellos. Sus ropas eran extravagantes, ostentosas y de muy buena confección. El primer hombre era Itachi Uchiha, el otro Kisame Hoshigaki.

—Si no es de tu agrado, puedes irte a otro lugar, esto no es un albergue—ofreció Sasuke, con tono de molestia en la voz.

—Los jóvenes de hoy, tan irrespetuosos —murmuró Itachi, negando levemente con la cabeza.

Pasaron de largo la cocina, sin notar la presencia de ambas mujeres y del niño. Cuando el almuerzo ya estaba listo, todos bajaron al comedor. Itachi y Kisame se sorprendieron por las féminas de la casa, y el primero no dudo en coquetear con Sakura. Kisame y Suigetsu discutían sobre sus propias colecciones de espadas. El almuerzo fue un tanto alborotado y bullicioso, totalmente _irritable_ para Sasuke.

.

.

Al fin se hizo de noche, Naruto se ofreció llevar a Sakura a su motel junto con Sasuke, quien raramente no presento oposición alguna. Para desgracia de Sasuke, Itachi y Kisame se colaron en el coche.

Por las casi intransitadas calles se podía ver el coche de Sasuke, rozando el pavimento, sin mucha velocidad.

—He conseguido trabajo —comentó la mujer en un silencio incómodo. La constante mirada de Kisame a sus senos resultaba un tanto atemorizante. Y sin contar las insinuaciones de las manos de Itachi por rozar siquiera sus piernas.

— ¡Enhorabuena, Sakura-chan! —Le felicitó Naruto, con el pulgar arriba— ¿Dónde trabajaras?

—Es en una farmacia, estaré como una enfermera, doctora o algo así—respondió desinteresada, fijándose que ya estaban llegando a su destino.

Itachi aprovechó para mirar el trasero de Sakura, cuando ella bajó del coche. Lanzó un leve silbido que Sakura escuchó, volteó molesta y con todas sus fuerzas cerró la puerta del coche. Naruto y Kisame se sobresaltaron por el estruendo, Sasuke solo gruñó volteando a ver a Itachi sobándose la nariz ya que el vidrio del coche había impactado en su rostro, incapaz de reaccionar antes por la velocidad y la fuerza adquirida por Sakura. Después sólo se escuchaban las carcajadas escandalosamente ruidosas de Naruto y Kisame.

.

.

— ¿A qué has venido exactamente, Itachi? —preguntó Sasuke, una vez ambos solos en su habitación. La luz de la luna atravesaba la ventana. El Uchiha mayor, quitándose los calcetines, se detuvo.

Sasuke estaba parado junto a la ventana, sin mirar a Itachi quien se encontraba de espaldas a él, sentado en la cama.

—Quería saber cómo estabas… —antes de que Itachi pudiera continuar, Sasuke lo interrumpió—: ¿Cómo estoy? No me jodas con esas burradas, Itachi. Te fuiste cuando más te necesitaba… ¡Mírame! ¡Demonios, Itachi, mirame!

Itachi volteó a mirarlo, encontrándose con Sasuke muy cerca. La exasperación en el era notoria. Su voz se tornaba temblorosa cada vez que alzaba un decibel más en su voz. Sintió las manos de Sasuke apretar con fuerza el cuello de su camisa y sus rostros se acercaron aun mas. _Era tan doloroso llevar esos sentimientos. _Contemplo el dolor en los pozos oscuros de su hermano, eran muy parecidos a los de su madre.

Pero no era momento para sacar a la luz aquel arsenal de recuerdos. Ahora debía actuar.

—Me arruine la jodida vida, hermano—su voz sonó demasiado suave— ¿Por qué vienes ahora?

—Nadie te dijo que debías beber, hermanito, para sobrellevar tu carga y la mía.

— ¿Cómo es que lo sabes? —pregunto Sasuke, sin denotar en su expresión la extrañeza y curiosidad que le invadía.

—Chismes y demás —contestó conciso. Se arregló la camisa, Sasuke ya hacía rato había aflojado el agarre, soltándolo por completo—Tengo un asunto pendiente en esta ciudad.

La mirada de Sasuke, lo incito a continuar.

—Ibiki me comento que tu último trabajo fue esplendido, quizás puedas ayudarme con esto.

—Ya no hago ese tipo de trabajos—desde que su adicción lo dejo prácticamente indispuesto.

—Te pagaré una suma de dinero bastante elevada. Vamos Sasuke, yo ya estoy algo cojo para esas cosas.

—Tienes veintinueve, no cincuenta, estúpido—sacó una toalla del ropero y entró al cuarto de baño.

—Vamos, Sasuke. ¡Trabajaremos juntos! ¿No te emociona? —tenía que hablar un poco más fuerte de lo normal, pues estaba prácticamente pegado a la puerta del baño. Esperó una respuesta pero solo se oía la ducha con el agua cayendo. Resignado, fue a buscar entre sus maletas algo cómodo para dormir.

— ¿De quién se trata? —preguntó Sasuke saliendo del baño, con la toalla amarrada a su cadera.

—Un químico-farmacéutico desquiciado que quiere pasarse de listo con la mercancía. Su nombre es Orochimaru.

— ¿Distribuidor de drogas? —Itachi asintió—He oído hablar de él, anda por Otogakure.

—Andaba —corrigió Itachi—Ahora está por aquí, vendiendo mis jeringas de morfina. Su fachada son sus farmacias recién inauguradas. Enfrentarlo en este mismo instante, sería una victoria para nosotros. Todos sus soldaditos están en la otra ciudad, aquí no hay gran cantidad.

—Y quieres matarlo —concluyó Sasuke, y agregó—No me interesa tus malas jugadas. Sabes para que yo trabajo.

—Exactamente, querido hermano —caminó hacia el baño—Estoy muy seguro de que esta serpiente sin veneno, sabe algo sobre el asesinato de nuestros padres.

Abrió la puerta dispuesto a darse una relajante ducha, el vapor del agua caliente aun seguía en el ambiente. Su piel la sentía pegajosa y mas con los vapores.

—Creo… que esperaré un rato mas —decidió, cuando se dio cuenta de que Sasuke ya no se encontraba en la habitación.

.

.

—"_Estupido hermano de Sasuke, estúpido amigo del hermano de Sasuke, estúpidos Sasuke e Itachi con su gloriosa genética"_ —no podía parar de pensar en aquellos hombres. Debería estar nerviosa por su nuevo trabajo, pero su mente se predisponía a funcionar solamente con la imagen de los hermanos Uchiha.

Hace más de un rato no podía parar de dar vueltas en su cama. El dolor de cabeza había disminuido, sin embargo un pitido constante no dejaba de molestarla y aturdirle. —"_Estúpidos efectos secundarios_" —agregó en sus maldiciones.

Estaba en plena oscuridad, había cerrado las cortinas y las luces de los faroles del motel eran apenas visibles detrás de ellas.

A pesar de casi no ver el techo, ella simplemente tenía puesta su vista en un lugar fijo. Se había tranquilizado, reflexionando sobre sus días de sobriedad. Había compartido casi todos los días con sus compañeros. Naruto era cálido, alegre, _vivo_ por sobre todo. Pero Sasuke era sombrío, frio, _muerto_. Quizás ella era como Naruto, no creía tener las calificativas de Sasuke por ningún lugar. Aun así, con esa contrariedad, se complementaban igualmente.

Recordó cuando Sai le hizo tomar su primer vaso de Sake. Se sintió tan presionada, pero ella no quería que él se enfadara, por eso ella no rechistó ni se opuso. _Ella quería tenerlo a su lado, a costa de todo_. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, probaba otros tipos de licores, algunos no le gustaban pero otros la encantaban. Hasta que ella no pudo vivir sin eso.

—"¿_Cuánto tiempo habré perdido_?"

.

.

Despertó adolorida, quizás más cansada de cuando se acostó a la noche. Apagó su despertador, se levantó y aseó. Tendría que parar en una cafetería a comprar una magdalena o lo que haya. Su primer día de trabajo y no quería llegar atrasada.

Iba caminando apresurada, ya con su magdalena en la mano. No faltaba más de media cuadra cuando vio pasar un coche parecido al de Sasuke –podría jurar que era suyo–, y lo confirmo cuando vio una calcomanía de abanico rojo y blanco pegado cerca del faro trasero derecho del coche. Este siguió derecho y Sakura ya llegaba a la farmacia. Esta todavía tenía el cartel de "Cerrado", pero dentro había una joven de cabellos rosas, más oscura que el de Sakura, de ojos negros y de apariencia adolescente. Notó la presencia de Sakura detrás del vidrio, dejó los remedios encimados y le abrió las puertas.

Ambas se saludaron y Sakura se puso su bata blanca, ayudó a Tayuya a ordenar los remedios hasta que fue momento de abrir la farmacia. El movimiento en la mañana fue prácticamente nulo. Era el primer día para la farmacia y la gente tardaría en acostumbrarse al nuevo lugar.

De pronto, entró un hombre con una piel de palidez extremista, poseía unos ojos color ámbar y su cabello era negro, largo hasta la cintura de corte recto. Para desconocimiento de Sakura, Tayuya le informo que él era el dueño de la farmacia y poseedor de una cadena de ellas.

—Tayuya, ¿Qué tal el primer día? —su voz era de un tono agudo y hasta siniestro, pensaba Sakura.

—Bien, señor —respondió la joven. Al darse cuenta de que Orochimaru observaba curioso a la otra mujer, agregó—: Ella es Haruno Sakura, la doctora.

—Oh, pero si hice una colección de Pinkies —para ambas, el comentario no tenía nada cómico. Se miraron disimuladamente con complicidad—Un gusto, Haruno, espero que su estancia aquí le sea agradable. Tayuya y yo nos conocemos de hace bastante tiempo, ella te explicara _cómo son las cosas en este lugar. _

—Sí, señor. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo —sin saber porque, la ultima oración dicha por él la desconcertó un poco.

Orochimaru se despidió, no sin antes darle unas cuantas indicaciones a Tayuya. Sakura le restó importancia, ella solo estaba allí para atender a los enfermos y recetarle lo que había en aquella farmacia. Sin embargo, lo dicho por Orochimaru aun rondaba por su mente.

* * *

¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Espero que este sea un año mejor para todos. Mil disculpas por no actualizar hace ya bastante tiempo, pero mi portátil murió y con ello, mi inspiración. Pero aquí estoy, espero que este capítulo les haya agradado, porque es cuando la trama ya empieza a surgir.

Muchísimas gracias a **OOANDISAOO**,** Yoouarebeautiful** y a **Hibari/Luise-chan** por comentar.

Disculpen las faltas que encuentren por ahí, y espero sus opiniones, en verdad agradezco que se tomen su tiempo en comentar mi historia.

Nos leemos en la próxima actualización.

Saludillos.


	8. Chapter 7 Esa es mi droga Parte I

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._

**Advertencias:** _Universo alterno, Ligero lenguaje obsceno, OoC._

* * *

**A_dic_tos**

**·**

**Cap. 7 -** _Esa es mi droga._ **Parte I**

**.**

**.**

—Es aquí —indicó Itachi señalando a la farmacia—Detrás hay un gran almacén abandonado, allí es donde está toda mi porquería.

—Hmp —observó de reojo al lugar y siguió conduciendo— ¿Qué tienes pensado? Imagino que tendrás un plan.

—Correcto, la organización está aquí para eso. Pain fingirá ser un cliente, ya tiene contacto directo con Orochimaru. Hidan y Zetsu lo acompañarán al intercambio con cámaras escondidas y grabadores, estudiarán el lugar y mientras eso, Konan estará en una furgoneta informándonos a todos. Todos tendremos unos auriculares para escuchar sus indicaciones. Tú y yo, estaremos estacionados a media cuadra de la farmacia y cuando sea hora, entraremos en acción. Sasori, Deidara y Tobi estarán cerca de aquí como refuerzos principales. Los demás vendrán si se los necesita. ¿Alguna duda, hermanito? —ladeo su cabeza, posando su mirada hacia su hermano.

—Llevaré a Naruto y Suigetsu con nosotros —Itachi vaciló unos segundos—. Son de confiar —si su hermano menor lo decía, no dudaría en su palabra

—En ese caso, conseguiré más chalecos anti balas y armas, Kakuzu se encargará de ello —de su bolsillo, saco un teléfono móvil bastante moderno, marcó el número de su compañero y le indicó todo lo necesario para el enfrentamiento.

Sasuke estaba ya acostumbrado a ese tipo de acción, pero nunca lo había hecho con su hermano. La verdad era que ni enterado estaba de las andanzas de Itachi. Él le había contado sobre su organización de traficantes, _Akatsuki_, con su recorrido de repartimiento de diversos tipos de drogas a todos los países. Sasuke desconocía prácticamente lo que Itachi hizo en todo su tiempo ausente, pero al parecer este último estaba bien informado de su vida.

Gruñó al sentir de nuevo su cabeza despedazarse, el dolor estaba presente casi todos los días. Sakura le había dicho que algo como eso era normal, después de abstenerse por mucho tiempo a la bebida.

—"_Sakura_" —rememoró su nombre, e instantáneamente la imagen de la bella mujer se adentró en su mente y sin saber exactamente porque, sintió ganas de saber que estará haciendo. Era bastante temprano por lo que pensó que seguro estaría durmiendo plácidamente sobre su cama, pero recordó que había conseguido un nuevo trabajo. Endureció su rostro al percatarse de su leve interés hacia la joven, después de todo, no era más que una '_molestia_', o al menos era lo que decía para disfrazar sus verdaderos _sentimientos_.

.

.

Una vez en la casa, Sasuke llamó a Naruto para informarle sobre el nuevo trabajo. Este último contestó recién a la tercera llamada, ya que se encontraba durmiendo.

—_Naruto, tenemos un nuevo trabajo. Ya sabes de qué clase te hablo. Ven a casa ahora._

—Idiota, espera me duermo las ocho horas diarias. Luego voy a tu casa y me explicas el embrollo tuyo.

—_Imbécil, tú duermes más de lo que un bebé necesita. ¡Levanta tu culo bronc_…!—Naruto cortó la llamada, después escucharía la bronca de su amigo. Ahora sólo quería _descansar_.

.

.

Ya pasado el almuerzo, Sasuke e Itachi se encontraban de nuevo en la casa, el primero informándole a Suigetsu sobre lo preparado.

— ¿Aceptas o no? —cuestionó el Uchiha menor. Ambos se encontraban en la terraza de la casa, observando gran parte la ciudad de Konoha.

—Es buena pasta la que me ofreces y hace bastante tiempo que no hacemos algo parecido—volvió su mirada hacia Sasuke—, acepto.

Sasuke asintió y metió las manos a sus bolsillos. Se retiró del lugar dejando a Suigetsu solo, disfrutando del suave viento proveniente del sur.

.

.

El movimiento en la farmacia siguió igual que en la mañana. Contando los clientes, serían como cuatro los que habrían entrado en el día. Solo atendió uno, con dolores de garganta debido a que estaba inflamada, síntoma de una próxima gripe. Le había recetado unos caramelos para el dolor, jarabe para la fiebre y pastillas antigripales.

Observó a su compañera de trabajo, Tayuya. Era bastante callada y seria. En el transcurso del día, no noto ninguna diferencia más que una expresión de pocos amigos. Su mirada, cada vez que se dirigía a ella, era un tanto retadora y en parte arrogante. "Gruñona", porque hasta ahora no le vio ninguna sonrisa.

Y qué decir de su jefe. Orochimaru, el ser más siniestro y escalofriante que haya podido conocer en su vida. Sospechaba de una relación estrecha con Tayuya, quizás eran amantes o algo así, aunque Orochimaru ya le había comentado de que se conocían de hace mucho tiempo. Tal vez sean eso, por eso cada vez que hablan lo hacen en susurros y a veces al oído, quien sabe las _cochinadas_ que se estén diciendo.

Recargó sus brazos por el escritorio de su diminuto consultorio. Estaba aburrida, con el constante dolor de cabeza, al menos no le impedía trabajar. Recordó cuando trabajaba en el hospital de Tsunade, junto con su mejor amiga, Ino. Leyó en el periódico que era la nueva neurocirujana del Hospital Céntrico de Konoha. Esa noticia la alegraba en verdad, había escuchado un sinfín de veces como Ino anhelaba con poseer ese cargo y estudiaba todas las noches y mañanas que tenia libre de trabajar en el hospital. De repente, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Tayuya.

—Sakura, iré a hacer unas cuantas cosas por atrás. Si viene un hombre con aspecto extranjero, dile que espere un momento. La mercancía ya está lista —la Haruno se extrañó por sus palabras, arqueando una ceja— Tú solo hazlo, si no quieres que te corran.

Tayuya desapareció rápidamente por la salida que daba hacia el depósito de atrás. Sus palabras desestabilizaron el estado emocional de Sakura. Se puso tan nerviosa e inestable que las piernas se le hacían pesadas y continuamente ordenaba sus cabellos por detrás de la oreja. No despegaba su mirada de la entrada, tan solo dos puertas de vidrio frágil y fácil de romper.

Quizás entendía que ese lugar no era lo que parecía ser. Relaciono dicha oración con una película tratada de mafias, con una frase que utilizan los que reparten drogas. Sí, ella había visto muchas películas donde utilizaban un mensaje parecido a: _'La mercancía se encuentra en el estómago de esa prostituta'; '¿tienes la mercancía, cabroncete? '._

Supuso que las conversaciones de Orochimaru y Tayuya no eran lo que ella pensaba, hasta podía imaginar que Orochimaru le ordenaba a Tayuya que le abra el estómago y que le meta toda la droga posible, para después mandarla a un país pobre y que unos cuantos mercenarios la recogieran, la hagan vomitar o defecar la droga para después violarla y asesinarla.

—Por Dios, Sakura, cálmate. Deja de pensar en cosas tan disparatadas. Es sólo tu imaginación —se dijo a sí misma. Escucho la puerta de atrás abrirse y cerrarse, cerciorándose de que era Tayuya.

— ¿No ha venido? —pregunto la recién llegada, mientras se acomodaba en el taburete del mostrador.

—No —respondió, volviendo al consultorio. Se detuvo unos instantes y se giro hacia Tayuya. Dudo unos segundos pero al final, preguntó:

— ¿Qué es lo que tienen que buscar? —sus ojos brillaban de curiosidad y sospecha, impaciente por una respuesta. Tayuya desvió su mirada a un lado, levantando las sospechas de Sakura.

—Cajas de medicina, para un conocido de Orochimaru —finalmente respondió, tratando de sonar convincente. Sakura no noto ningún temblor en su voz, quizás era solo su imaginación que le hacia una mala pasada así que solo se encogió de hombros y se adentro a su consultorio cerrando la puerta, para desplomarse en un pequeño sofá algo desgastado, pero lo suficientemente cómodo para una siesta.

.

.

Naruto llego a la casa de Sasuke, saludando primeramente al pequeño Kenji quien miraba dibujos animados por la televisión y a Karin, que estaba limpiando el pasillo. Subió las escaleras, mientras bajaba Itachi, hablando por su teléfono, se saludaron con las manos y el Uchiha siguió conversando. La puerta de la habitación de Sasuke estaba abierta, invitándolo a pasar. Vio a Sasuke sentado sobre el borde de su cama, con una pistola y un paño en sus manos. Realizaba movimientos continuos, dejando reluciente el acero de la pistola.

—Aquí estoy, idiota. ¿Tanto me extrañabas? —sonrió zorrunamente, una característica propia de él. Observo con detenimiento la pistola que portaba Sasuke en sus manos, la recordaba como "la asesina de personas importantes pero inservibles para la humanidad". Se sintió incómodo cuando llegaron memorias de personas asesinadas por él mismo, con un disparo perfecto en la frente. Acompañaba al Uchiha en la mayoría de sus misiones suicidas y de pronto sintió miedo.

—Eres más imbécil cada día, te llamé para algo importante —respondió severo el Uchiha.

—Pues cuéntamelo —sabía que tenía que ver con sesos volando, explosiones y vidrios rotos. Trato de no demostrar su leve temor frente a su amigo. Escucho cada palabra emitida por Sasuke, sorprendiéndose por la nueva compañía que tendrán y por un plan casi perfectamente elaborado. También porque no tenía ni idea de que Itachi anduviera en aquellas cosas de asesinos ni tráfico de drogas.

.

.

—Entonces, ¿Cuándo atacaremos? —pregunto el rubio después de haber sido informado del asalto.

—Mañana, de madrugada. Ven aquí para las nueve de la noche, saldremos en mi coche con Itachi, Kisame y Suigetsu. El resto ya sabes —respondió el azabache. Escudriñaba minuciosamente las expresiones de Naruto, notando un ligero temblor en sus palabras y nerviosismo en su mirada, entonces le pregunto—: ¿Estás seguro de poder hacerlo?

—Claro, como en los viejos tiempos, patearemos muchos traseros —sonrió tratando de ocultar cualquier cosa que contradiga sus palabras mientras posaba ambas manos en su nuca.

—Hmp.

.

.

No supo si "el señor con aspecto extranjero" había venido a recoger las cajas. Se mantuvo encerrada en su consultorio prácticamente toda la tarde y durmiendo en el estrecho sofá. Suerte que nadie había venido a una consulta o habría tenido que levantarse adormilada y con la cara totalmente hinchada, seguramente también con baba seca en la comisura de sus labios. Se desperezó y arreglo sus ropas, abrió la puerta y no vio a nadie más que a Tayuya leyendo una revista de medicina.

Tayuya levanto su mirada hacia Sakura, noto que sus parpados estaban hinchados, consecuencia de su larga siesta. Gruñó por lo bajo, ella había estado toda la tarde aburrida en aquella farmacia mientras Sakura estaba tranquilamente descansando y sin molestias.

—"_Es una tonta, ella no soportaría la verdad de este lugar. Mejor no le digo nada y punto final_" —pensó para sí, sin darse cuenta de que el bostezo de Sakura le había mudado a ella.

— ¿No es hora de cerrar? —pregunto, sacando de sus pensamientos a Tayuya, esta miro el reloj de pared, eran más de las diez de la noche y asintió. Por ser primer día cerrarían la farmacia, pero luego tendrán que abrirla todo el día.

—A partir de mañana abriremos las veinticuatro horas, estaremos solamente las dos, hasta que contraten a nuevos empleados para la hora nocturna. Probablemente solo sea por mañana —avisó Tayuya, deseando que sus últimas palabras se hagan realidad.

—Eso será demasiado cansador —soltó un largo suspiro—Hasta mañana.

Recibió una paga adelantada que le serviría hasta su día de cobro. Su dinero era escaso, pero con ello era suficiente para alimentarse y poder pagar su motel.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Sakura fue a la farmacia pensando que sería un día laborioso normal. Un día madrugando no se comparaba con las guardias en el hospital, de hasta tres días de seguido y siestas de dos horas en un incómodo colchón de agua.

Eran las siete de la mañana con veintitrés minutos, y ella pensando en sus compañeros, Naruto y Sasuke. No se imaginó cuánto conocería a Sasuke en las últimas semanas, si bien su actitud con ella no era tan diferente al resto. Pero había algo que quizá la diferenciaba de los demás y posiblemente sea su mirada carbón, que con ella adquiría un brillo sin igual. Varias veces lo atrapó, observándola curiosamente pero siempre al devolverle la mirada, él lo apartaba.

Recordó cuando rozó su piel y se sintió tan bien, como una caricia de las nubes. También cuando él la agarró de la cintura, posando frente a una fuente del parque mientras Naruto les tomaba una foto. Fue la sensación más maravillosa que pudo haber sentido, él la hizo sentir como toda una mujer. Quiso reír al fuerte cosquilleo en su vientre, pero se contuvo. _Y ella quiso mucho más._

Pero tomaba en cuenta de que aparte de toda la atracción física floreciente en ella, también se encontraba su carácter, su personalidad, su forma de ser. Todo aquello contaba, todo de él contaba para ella. Porque en ella se albergaban sensaciones que jamás experimentó, gracias a él y toda su belleza. Conocía su historia pero aseguraba que no del todo, en ocasiones le cambiaban el tema con respecto al trabajo, amistades y demás cosas, pero confiaban en que algún día ellos serían capaces de no guardarse nada con ella.

Y Naruto, la luz de sus días. Con él era amor fraterno, se sentían conectados de alguna manera. Era agradable estar con él, a pesar de sus constantes idioteces. Lo admiraba, porque a pesar de sus problemas, él mantenía su mirada en alto, desafiando cualquier obstáculo de la vida.

Sonrió y no sólo con los labios, sino también con sus ojos. Un paciente entró a su consultorio y se dispuso a examinarlo, _aún quedaba todo el día para trabajar._

.

.

El día pasó bastante rápido para los tres compañeros. A las diez y media de la noche, Sasuke estaba abotonándose una camisa de seda blanca, dejando los primeros dos sin abotonar. Vestía bastante elegante a pedido de Itachi, quien le regaló ese precioso traje. Casualmente, le quedaba a la perfección. Los pantalones negros se ajustaban perfectamente a sus piernas, justo como a él le gustaba. Por encima de la camisa, un chaleco antibalas y luego el saco, disimulando el chaleco.

Tocaron la puerta de su habitación, y luego entró Itachi, con un traje negro parecido y una camisa roja.

—Que bien te ves, hermano —halagó Itachi, sonriente y satisfecho por haber elegido correctamente el traje.

—Hmp, no he podido comunicarme con Naruto —comentó Sasuke, con mucha seriedad.

— ¿Y eso? —preguntó Itachi confundido, con una ceja arqueada—Creo tener entendido de que el muchacho es muy entusiasta con estas cosas.

—Lo es —afirmó pero más allá en sus pensamientos, era más bien _"lo era"._

—Pasemos por él entonces —sugirió, encogiendo los hombros— ¿Le dijiste sobre los trajes?

—No creo que Naruto tenga trajes —respondió el Uchiha menor, apagó las luces de su habitación y salió dejando a Itachi pensativo.

En la planta baja estaba Suigetsu con Karin, acomodándole la camisa violeta.

—Ten mucho cuidado, sardina —las manos de la pelirroja estaban temblorosas. Su expresión denotaba preocupación y nerviosismo. Se mordía los labios continuamente, y mientras eso Suigetsu los contemplaba con total atención — ¡Escúchame, pececito de pecera! Vendrás con vida, ¿entendido?

Saliendo de su ensoñación, Suigetsu sonrió malévolamente.

—Y si vengo con vida… ¿Me darás un premio? —las cejas de Karin se juntaron y su boca se alargó hacia un lado.

— ¿Qué premio? —preguntó ésta, ensanchando más la sonrisa de Suigetsu.

—Se me antoja comer una deliciosa zanahoria esta noche —segundos después Suigetsu desapareció de la vista de todos, dejando a Karin muy molesta. Dio una fuerte patada al suelo, apretó sus puños y gruñó al ver a Kisame muy divertido.

.

.

Faltaban cuarenta minutos para medianoche, tenían buscar a Naruto y luego irían a Ichiraku para comer algo y pasar el rato hasta la hora del asalto.

Sasuke estacionó el coche frente al edificio de Naruto. Sasuke bajo, con el traje para Naruto. Itachi, Kisame y Suigetsu se quedaron esperando dentro del coche.

Abrió la puerta del apartamento, cerciorándose de que todo estuviese en orden, y con orden se refería al típico desorden de Naruto. Le era normal ver los calzoncillos en el suelo, y remeras colgadas por doquier. Sólo la luz de la cocina estaba aprendida, y pudo reconocer el olor a sake a medida que avanzaba.

Llegó al dormitorio del rubio, encontrándolo babeando por su almohada y con un brazo colgando de la cama. Frunció el ceño, porque a pesar de la fortaleza de su amigo, éste igual había caído. Tanta fue la rabia, que con una mano lo estiró de sus cabellos rubios tirándolo al piso. El agredido enseguida despertó aún en el suelo, alterado y bastante confundido. Rápidamente llevó una mano a su cabeza, sobando la parte donde Sasuke le había agarrado.

—Sasuke… —fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Naruto, observándolo atentamente a sus oscuros ojos.

—Levántate y ponte esto —la voz de Sasuke fue tan cortante, filosa y áspera, demasiado como para dirigirse a él.

El Uchiha salió, azotando todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor. Enterado de su furia, se levantó del suelo dificultosamente, sujetándose de las paredes. Se sentía muy mal, estaba rabiado consigo mismo por caer en la tentación del alcohol. Decepcionó a su mejor amigo, y eso lo devastó aún más. Dirigió su mirada al traje que reposaba sobre su cama. Lo sacó del forro y se lo puso, admirando su elegancia en el espejo de su armario. Aún así, no lograba pasar desapercibido ese aspecto demacrado en su rostro.

Divisó desde la ventana del edificio, que daba hacia la calle, el coche de Sasuke aparcado en frente mismo y con personas dentro. Bajó torpemente las escaleras. Entró al coche y ni siquiera devolvió el saludo a los demás. Se mantuvo serio todo el camino observando los faros públicos repartidos sobre las veredas, mientras los hombres –exactamente Itachi, Kisame y Suigetsu, porque Sasuke estaba igual o más serio que él– charlaban de cosas triviales.

Se detuvieron a comer ramen, la especialidad del Ichiraku. Para asombro de Suigetsu y también del señor Teuchi –dueño del local–, Naruto ni alcanzó a comer un tazón entero. El albino chistó a Sasuke, quien llevaba una cucharada a su boca, el único que comía en silencio. Al escucharlo lo miró de reojo, mientras Suigetsu le hacía unas señas con sus cejas, dirigiéndose a Naruto.

Volvió su mirada a su plato y saboreó despaciosamente un bocado. Suigetsu indignado por el acto, hizo una mueca amarga y continuó discutiendo con Kisame.

A la una en punto de la madrugada, Pain junto con Hidan y Zetsu darían el primer paso para el _asalto_. _Y sólo faltaban quince minutos para eso._

* * *

_¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que les haya gustado la primera parte de este capítulo, la verdad me emocioné mucho al escribirlo ya que tenía una idea bastante clara de lo que quería. Esos momentos de intensa inspiración. Lo dividí en dos ya que sería demasiadomuy largo, ésta parte cuenta con 3066 palabras. Y bueno, para hacerlo más emocionante también. Jaja. Se habrán dado cuenta de que casi no se habla de Kakashi, después de esto aparecerá más de seguido. Y ya que me preguntaron sobre el NaruHina, les spoilearé de que Hinata saldrá en la segunda parte, ella será algo así cómo fundamental para el desarrollo del fic. _

_Mis agradecimientos por comentar a **Yoouarebeautiful** y a_

_**Cata:** ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! Sii, sé lo que es la flojera y te agradezco que lo hagas. El origen de Kenji se hablará más adelante, es algo secundario. Sakura está en un gran problemón. Veamos cómo le va en el asalto ;)_

_También a **FuckYeahRawr **por poner en Alertas y Favoritos._

_¡Espero sus reviews!_

_Saludillos. _


End file.
